Retrieval Saga: A Can Full of Clones
by Cydra
Summary: The gang is finally taking a well-deserved month's worth of rest on Kauai. Unfortunately, there is one problem; the several Viral Clones running amuck. It's up to the gang to capture them before they cause any trouble or worse, get captured by the Empire.
1. Introduction

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

When you're part of the CPS, life gets pretty exciting. Take the crew of the North Star for example. They've faced all kinds of bad guys and foiled all kinds of evil plots. But every once in a while, they get a short intermission between missions. Matt, Chris, and the others were used to this intermediate schedule, but the experiments weren't quite as comfortable with it.

At this moment, Draco, Chip, Stitch, Reuben, and Morph were in the mess hall. It was breakfast time and they slowly mulling over their breakfasts. "It's been one day since our last mission and I'm still aching from it," said Draco. "I'll say," added Chip, "all this work is wearing my hands down to stubs." He held up his hands to show that his fingers were rather worn away. "Fortunately, I have spares at hand," he said as he took off his worn hand and put fresh replacements on. "I don't see how Matt can be used to this stuff," said Stitch. "What we need is a vacation," said Reuben. "You always say that," said Chip. "Well, I think with all the chaos we deal with, we deserve one. We even had to deal with it on our last vacation, remember?" "Don't remind me," said Morph. "I've already asked Matt for that," said Stitch. "But he said this was standard routine. I think that if we don't take a break from this, it's gonna have some affect on us."

"Well," said Draco getting up, "I'm going to get some more-" He was interrupted when he suddenly seized up and twitched. His mouth sputtered gibberish as he fell onto the floor. "No thanks," said Morph, "I'm good." As Draco got back up, he said, "That's odd. I wonder what-" He was interrupted again as he started twitching uncontrollably and his eyes flashing green. "Are you okay?" asked Chip. "Wait a minute," said Reuben, "I think Draco's having a glitch attack." "Don't be silly," said Stitch, "if that were true, his eyes would be glowing green and then he'll revert to his basic programming." Draco stuttered and twitched as random appendages extended and retracted from his body. He shook all over the place until he somewhat came to rest. His eyes were glowing green now and he was snarling with all four mouths. "Oh boy," said Stitch.

Matt yawned as he walked towards the mess hall. "Why'd I let myself get talked into that drinking contest?" he muttered. "I need coffee, pure black coffee." He pushed open the door and walked inside. The mess hall was living up to its name as Draco as throwing around everything and sending blasts in random direction. The other experiments were busy dodging the various missiles. Matt walked past all that, not taking notice. And for some odd reason, not one projectile hit him. He walked over to the coffee machine and pressed the button. As soon as the cup was filled, he walked away. Just as well as several laser shots hit where he'd been standing a few seconds later. He calmly walked outside the room, not noticing the chaos happening behind him. He took a sip of his coffee and felt much better.

Suddenly he snapped up right and said, "What the?" He turned back into the mess hall as Draco was going through the final stages of his glitch attack. Matt watched as Draco twitched, sputtered, and threw objects and blasts in various directions. Eventually his body calmed down and his eyes returned to normal. "Uh, what the heck was that?" asked Matt. "That was a glitch attack," said Chip as he chiseled his way out of the icy blast Draco hit him with. "A what?" asked Matt. "It happens when an experiment gets low on molecular energy," said Reuben as he wiped off the thrown jelly from his face, "we revert to our basic programming for small periods as our energy runs low. Eventually it gets to a point where we have no energy left and we shut down. For good." "Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Matt. Morph was busy pulling utensils out of his body as he said, "How were we supposed to know we were getting low on molecular energy? Well, maybe not me since I generate it, but the others must have been exhausting their reserves." "Er, I better tell Leyton about this before one of you other guys glitch out," said Matt. Suddenly Stitch twitched and jerked his head. "Oh no, not him," said Chip. Then Stitch stopped and said, "Got ya."

Matt quickly called Leyton and alerted him of the situation. Leyton didn't quite believe it until Stitch really did have a glitch attack and scribbled with marker all over the communication screen, particularly around and on Leyton's head. Then Leyton was more lenient to giving the crew a vacation. With a bit more haggling, and a few more glitches, Leyton gave the crew one month of paid vacation, on the condition that they spend it on Earth. Everyone agreed to that, particularly Lilo as her birthday was coming up. "I can't wait to go back to Kauai," she said, "space is cool and all, but I think I'd rather spend a quiet birthday at home. Not to mention there won't be any bad guys to bother us there." "Yeah," said Draco, "nothing spoils a social occasion more than a villain attacking right during the middle of it. Seriously, would it kill them to stay away from those things?"

Soon afterwards, the crew was taking the North Star to Earth. Matt had a bit of trouble deciding where to land as there was a virtual ring of satellites around the planet. "You know," said Techo, "I know this is ironic coming from me, but I think technology right now's a bit overbearing." "I know what you mean," said Matt, "this is like trying to make a left turn onto a highway without a stoplight." "Maybe that's because you have your left turn signal on," said Chip.

Matt grumbled in annoyance as he flipped the signal off. Eventually, there was a gap between the satellites big enough to allow them through. "Finally," muttered Matt. Suddenly a larger satellite stopped right in front of them. "Oh come on!" he yelled, "that does it, I'm taking it down." "Won't people notice?" asked Chris. "This kind of thing happens all the time," said Matt as he activated the North Star's main blasters.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, aboard the 'satellite', Silvia, NegaMorph and a squad of Dante's men had been spending the last week or so clearing out the satellite. The old transport in question had been designed to deploy a load of virus pods onto Earth in preparation for an attack but the emperor had changed his mind when NegaMorph had been created. He seemed rather insistent nowadays that NegaMorph absorb as many clones as he could.

Silvia placed the batch of viral pods they had already collected into a bag. There were quite a lot of them inside the satellite. Apparently, Emperor Hamsterviel had intended to have a large scale invasion of Viral Clones before NegaMorph came along. It seemed easy at first, but then they discovered that there was a leak one of the water pipes and a few clones have been activated. So right now, they were concentrating on capturing the activated ones. They were scoring a rather good average, thanks to NegaMorph's ability to assimilate clones. Silvia never watched the actual process, she had already seen enough nauseating stuff already.

"You ever wonder if this is worth it?" asked Silvia. She had to speak loudly over Viral Nosy's insistent gossiping. "Are you kidding?" asked NegaMorph as he wrangled in Viral Woody who was looking anywhere for some wood to chew on, or human thighs, "I need to assimilate every Viral Clone there is. Only then will I be complete." "Do you really think that?" asked Silvia as forcing gags on each of Viral Forehead's mouths. "Yes, besides it gives me more powers," said NegaMorph as he used the recently assimilated Viral Elastico's power to stretch out and grab some pods that have been chucked into crannies by some of the more mischievous clones. Suddenly there was a scream and Silvia said, "Sounds like another rookie's found another clone, the hard way."

As Silvia and NegaMorph scrabbled after another clone, one of the troopers wiped some grime from the porthole and stared in horror. The rebel ship, North Star, was aiming right at them and judging from the green glow, was charging its pulse blaster.

"Er…sirs?" he said in a whimper. Silvia and NegaMorph paid no attention as they tried to get an uncooperative clone out a vent and the poor private watched as the North Star began to lock on. "SIIIIIIIIIIRS!" he screamed. Silvia and NegaMorph rounded on him, Silvia saying "This had better be goo…oh crap," as the North Star fired…

------------------------

As Matt pulled the trigger, Stitch noticed a particular sign on the satellite. It was way too late to do anything but Stitch did know what it was. The pulse blasters fired several rounds into the satellite. It didn't get blown into several pieces, but it did get damaged beyond repair. Suddenly, to Matt's confusion, a ship disconnected from the opposite side of the satellite and flew away. Then the satellite decompressed and fell to pieces. As it did so, several tiny black things came out and fell towards Earth. "What was that about?" asked Matt. "I think it had something to do with that satellite having the Hamsterviel Empire's mark on it and it saying 'Viral Clone Dispenser' right next to it." "So that means," said Techo slowly. "That we just unleashed a whole batch of Viral Clones onto Earth," said Chip, "And if I'm not mistaken, they're raining down right down onto Kauai, right where we were going to spend our paid vacation."

For poor Matt, who by now had been attacked by the who's who of mythical evil (AKA the Doom Weapons and Red Moon), megalomaniac dragons, cybernetic symbiotes (twice) and even an ancient Lich, being responsible for his latest situation was the final straw for his poor tortured sanity. His right eye twitched slightly and he started giggling before breaking out into an evil laugh that Jumba would have been proud of. He then began hitting his head on the controls till he fell sideways onto the floor, semi-concussed and still laughing.

Techo rolled his eyes and walked off to get the med kit while Chris took over for the landing. Draco poked Matt a bit, getting a snigger and jumped a foot in the air as Matt randomly yelled 'PIGMY SHREWS!!!' before passing out again. "You think he was born like this?" he said. Techo, who had just walked back in as Draco commented, said "He was fine till one night we dared him to drink a whole pint of Splitter Dac'knia…you know…the purple stuff I used yesterday to scour the fuel pipes."

* * *

There's the first chapter of a new story. Don't worry about Matt, he'll be fine by the time the next chapter is up, though we might need to keep in a straitjacket for a while. Anyways, this story's chapters will be focused on different Viral Clones of genetic experiments and the gang's attempt to capture them before Silvia and NegaMorph do. Me and largefish8 have already thought up a few chapters, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'm willing to listen. Keep around for the following chapters. Please review. 


	2. Gigi

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 2: Gigi**

The North Star contacted Jumba and told of both the situation and their paid vacation. Jumba was both delighted and worried for their return. But he did manage to find a secluded area for the North Star to land in. Chris was able to find the area and started heading down to Earth. He was careful not to attract any attention. The area in question was on Kauai, but it was in a more secluded part that had thick forests. There was a clearing within it that was just big enough for the North Star to land in.

Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani were waiting at the clearing and watched the North Star settle into place. Then the hatch doors opened and a ramp was lowered. Lilo and Stitch were the first down, followed by Draco, Chip, and Morph. "It sure is good to be home," said Lilo, "even if it's only temporary." "I'm just glad that they're back-" Nani paused as she saw Matt walk down the ramp while wearing a straitjacket. The fact that he once threatened her with a blaster to her neck didn't make feel any more comfortable. "Why is he wearing that?" asked Nani. "He had a bit of a nervous breakdown when he shot down that satellite," said Chip. "Was that before or after he dunked Morph into that big pot of honey, covered him with feathers and tried to push him in the freezer?" asked Draco. "6-3-0 doesn't seem too perturbed," said Jumba. "Well, let's just say that this was hardly the weirdest thing he's ever worn," said Draco.

Then they went inside the North Star for lunch. The mess hall had been cleaned up after Draco's little episode. While they ate, the newer members of the crew got to know Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani better. "So," said Jumba to Contrinus, "who was it that design you and why are considered #750?" "Well," said Contrinus, "I'm not exactly sure who designed us 700 series experiments, but I do know that genetic experimentation had been taken up where you left off so the following experiments are considered partially your work and within your series of invention."

"You're a really sweet match for Draco," said Pleakley, "He really needs someone who can mellow him out and open up his inner tenderness." "It would be improvement, though I designed him to be destructive," said Jumba, "and might be useful for studying reproductive capabilities." Nearly everyone did a spit-take because of that. Draco had a more violent reaction as he had accidentally sucked in the spoon he was using. He coughed and hacked until the spoon launched out of his mouth and into PlasMorph's forehead. Morph simply shrugged and kept on eating and Matt fell off his seat from laughing at everyone else's reaction and knocked himself out. "It's a bit early to think about that, isn't it?" said Draco. "Why so?" asked Contrinus. "Well, not that I wouldn't mind, but we're part of a war and have an evil general that wants me and Chip dead and…"

Draco was interrupted when Pleakley yelped and jumped up. The chupacabra had latched itself onto one of his legs. "Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed. "Chupy, down," said Matt. The chupacabra whimpered and reluctantly let go. "Sorry about that," said Matt, "Morph conjured Chupy up once and he couldn't figure how to un-conjure him. Since then, he's sort of become the ship's mascot of sorts." Chupacabras are kinda hard to train," said Lilo, "we're still trying to teach him to not attack people and suck out their blood, but at least we taught him how to let go." "Say guys," said Morph, "I'm not sure if it's the spoon, but I'm feeling really light-headed." His head laid face down and his plate and they could see that Chupy had attached himself to the back of his head. "I think he's trying to suck his brains out," said Chip. "Poor little fella's gonna starve," said Chris.

Meanwhile, on another side of the island, a newcomer was checking into the Birds of Paradise hotel. Mr. Jameson himself was attending to the new guest. She was a British woman in her late teens with long black hair. She was wearing a light, but elegant, dress showing that she had a high-paying job, though for some reason, she had a faint smell of burning about her. "Okay, Miss Angela Silvia, is that right?" asked Mr. Jameson. "Yes, that's right," said the woman, "I hope you have a proper room for me." "Why yes, we keep a special set of rooms for people of your status. Not just anyone can use them. They are well reserved. Right this way."

Mr. Jameson led Ms. Silvia up a flight of stairs as some bellhops took her luggage to the elevators. They stopped in front of a door at the penthouse level of the hotel. Mr. Jameson unlocked the door and revealed a quite lavish apartment inside. As the bellhops brought in the luggage, Mr. Jameson said, "If you need anything, we will be ready to answer your requests." Ms. Silvia nodded and said, "That will be all." Then Mr. Jameson and the bellhops left.

The second she was sure they were out of sight, she muttered, "You can come on out now." Her shadow suddenly swelled up and change shape. Then some of it separated from her and went to another side of the room. The shadow was hardly humanoid and had an N-shaped patch in the umbra. Suddenly the patch opened and a black mass came out of the shadow. Once NegaMorph solidified, he sat down into a comfy chair nearby.

"Pretty swanky room you got here, Angela," said NegaMorph. Silvia frowned as she changed back into her hybrid form, "You know, as a lesser officer, you're only supposed to address me by my position or my last name." NegaMorph shrugged and said, "Yeah, but we're also friends. I can address informally in private if I want."

Silvia ignored that remark and said, "Help me unpack." "Yeah, yeah," muttered the Shadow Clone. He opened some of the suitcases and pulled out various equipments. He set them up around the room. These devices would allow Silvia and him to keep in touch with the Empire, track the Viral Clones that landed in Kauai, and keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors. NegaMorph looked out the window and said, "You know, as much I dislike this place for being the home of those infernal experiments and that little girl, this is a good place to spend a vacation." "We are not here on vacation," said Silvia, "we're here to gather up those Viral Clones so you can assimilate them." "Uh-huh, yeah, sure, I suppose this is special armor for fighting?" said NegaMorph as he held up a purple two-piece swimsuit.

Silvia snatched it away, her face flushing. "Well, it might take a while to capture all those clones so I thought we might as well get used to this place." NegaMorph shrugged and said, "Might as well enjoy it, we're still getting paid so this could be a paid vacation for us. No sense in letting all this paradise going to-" Suddenly the end of NegaMorph's tail perked up and the tiny brain inside sensed something. "Drat," said NegaMorph, "A clone's been activated, duty calls." He went back into his shadow and quickly left out the window.

Meanwhile, while some of the others went to see the sights, Draco, Chip, and Matt went to Jumba's lab. The reason for that was to look at Jumba's experiment files. Matt thought it was a good idea to make a checklist for how many Viral Clones were left. Fortunately, Chip had recently been able to hack a small part of the Imperial database and was able to find a lot of data regarding the Viral Clones before he had to leave.

"That should do it," said Jumba as pressed the keys on his computer. A small chip popped out of a slot in it. He picked up this chip and said, "This chip should give your time drive the ability to detect Viral Clones in both activated and pod forms. It should also give information about clones that have activated." No sooner than Jumba installed it into Matt's time drive did it give out a loud beep. "What's that?" asked Draco. "It is detecting a viral pod being activated," said Jumba. The time drive projected a hologram showing what appeared to be a Shih Tzu wearing a purple bow on its head. "What is that?" asked Matt. "That's Experiment 007," said Jumba, "is an early experiment, designed to annoy neighbors with shrill evil barking." "Doesn't sound too hard to catch," said Matt. "According to this," said Chip, "V-Gigi should be at Myrtle's house. That makes sense since most Viral Clones try to replace their original counterparts." "We should get there before it bites anyone," said Draco. "Right," said Matt, "by the way, who's Myrtle?"

--

Matt looked at Myrtle's house's door then at Chip. "So she's just a kid from Lilo's hula class…how bad can she be?" he said knocking. He'd heard some stories regarding Myrtle from the experiments and as far as he could tell, she was just a jerk. He'd come along with Draco and Chip to help Lilo get V-Gigi.

The door opened to reveal a kid with ginger hair, specs and in his opinion, one of the largest noses he'd ever seen. He shook himself from staring at her nose when it filtered through that she was addressing him. "I said, what do you and your friends want, wierdlo?" she said rudely to Lilo. This immediately began drying up Matt's patience. He didn't have much time for bullies. Myrtle didn't even wait for an answer, simply slamming the door in the gangs' collective faces.

"That's it…I am a captain…I have faced undead dragons, alien harpies and my own sister regularly tries to shoot me due to brainwashing…I REFUSE TO TAKE CRAP FROM THAT TWIT!" he said snapping and only quick thinking from Chip and Draco stopped him blowing the door (and probably most of the surrounding wall) into splinters.

Myrtle opened the door again to yell at them to leave and spotted Matt being held down. Matt managed to look at her in time to see Gigi being held in Myrtles arms and cried "GET THE CLONE!" and proceeded to chase Gigi into the depths of the house, followed by Chip and Draco. Myrtle glared at Lilo and Stitch and said "What is going on, wierdlo?" "Well, it's kinda hard to believe," said Lilo, "but we think that Gigi may have been replaced by an evil clone who wants to infect you with a mutating virus and we have to capture it before this evil mutant alien does." Myrtle gave Lilo and an odd look and said, "That has got to be the most farfetched thing I've ever heard."

Suddenly the door to Myrtle's room opened with a bang. Everyone turned to look and saw NegaMorph stepping through. "Oh no," said Matt, "how did you get here?" "The little brat left her window open," said NegaMorph, "By the way, she has way too many dolls. It's like that theme park ride that Hamsterviel got his torture song from." Myrtle didn't comment on what NegaMorph said. Instead she screamed and yelled, "Space monster!" As she ran into another room, NegaMorph said, "Huh, most people would call me a demon. Now, give me that clone!" Then he fired several fangs towards Matt, Draco, and Chip who narrowly avoided them. "Watch it!" said Draco, "You're messing up the wallpaper!" NegaMorph stretched out an arm and grabbed Gigi. "You're all mine now," he said.

"Nice try," said Chip and he sent out a viral blast that severed the hand that was holding Gigi. NegaMorph yelped and reflectively swung his arm while this was happening. Gigi sailed through the air and landed on Myrtle. Gigi had been understandably riled up by this and in her excitement, she bit Myrtle's arm. "Ow! Bad Gigi," said Myrtle, putting her hand over her bite. The others looked at her, expecting her to shiver or pass out, which was one of the first symptoms of EXP infection. Instead, she scolded Gigi about biting her. "I guess it really wasn't Gigi's Viral Clone," said Matt. "What?!" said NegaMorph. He grabbed the end of his tail, shook it, and said, "You've betrayed me again! Well, if there's no Viral Clone, I'm not wasting my time here anymore." He went inside his shadow and vanished out the window. "You heard that thing," yelled Myrtle, "Gigi's not a clone, so get out of my house!" The gang quickly left the house, but on the way out, Chip said, "Just put some paint on those pinpricks on the wall, no one will notice."

The next day, Nani dropped Lilo off at hula class. As she headed for the door, she noticed Myrtle was there with her posse and Gigi there. "Aloha Myrtle," said Lilo. "You should be happy I'm not having a restraining order put up against you," snapped Myrtle. "Sorry, I really was trying to make sure you were okay. I guess it did get out of hand." "Whatever," said Myrtle, "just make sure you don't bring that wacko guy in cargo pants or that black monster-thing. I had nightmares about them last night. Not that you weren't a major part of them." "Yeah!" said her posse. As the four of them walked inside, Lilo said, "I guess Myrtle will never really change." "Don't count on it," said a voice. Lilo looked around to see who was talking and saw Gigi standing by the door. Her eyes flashed red for a second and then she ran inside. Lilo quickly went inside and ran for the phone. "I hope I was just seeing things," she said to herself.

Back at Jumba's lab, Jumba was having another look at the chip he put in Matt's time drive. "I do not understand," said Jumba, "upgrade should not have goofed up like that. Should have been able to tell difference between original 0-0-7 and Viral Clone." "Maybe I missed something while looking through the Imperial database," said Chip. He looked through the data on V-Gigi again and said, "Yeah, same as before; replace original, delayed reaction, evil shrill barking." "Wait, what was that last one?" asked Matt. "Evil shrill barking?" asked Chip. "No, before that." "Replace original?" "No! The one in the middle!" "Oh, it said something about the 007 EXP Virus having a slower mutation rate than most other Viral Clones. The mutation doesn't actually happen until 18 hours have passed." "Why didn't you mention it before?" asked Draco. "I didn't think it would be relevant. Besides, we all know that Gigi hasn't been replaced yet." Suddenly Matt got a ring on his cell phone and answered it, "Hello? Hi Lilo. What's that? Red eyes? Evil smirk? At the hula school. Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." He turned off his cell phone and said, "Excuse me for a second." He went outside and they soon heard utter one of the loudest screams of frustration that human lungs are capable of making.

Back at the hula school, Lilo was keeping a careful eye on Myrtle for the first signs of mutation. Fortunately, she has learned how to make a special laser that when it hits someone in the head or neck, it would render them unconscious for an hour or two. She doubted it might work on the mutated Myrtle, but it would give her a chance to get the other people out of the way. But for the entire hula class, Myrtle didn't behave any different. "Okay girls," said Moses, "that'll be enough for today." As the girls were leaving the changing room after changing into their regular clothes, Teresa asked Myrtle, "Are you feeling okay? Your eyes look kinda red." "I'm just feeling a bit nauseous," grunted Myrtle, a little too thickly than normal. Lilo quickly realized the mutation was happening and before anyone could notice anything more, she spun around and zapped the other girls with her "knock-out laser" and Moses too to be on the safe side.

"Okay, Myrtle," said Lilo slowly, "I know you're not feeling like yourself right now, but let's not get or anything." Myrtle growled, showing off a mouth full of sharp fangs and then punched Lilo. That punch sent her flying across the room. "Ok, so much for that idea." Myrtle's mutation was quick progress now. It was sorta like the Incredible Hulk's transformation on a minor scale. Her body grew bigger than it normally was, causing small rips in her clothes. Through these rips, you can see green scales on her skin. Her fingernails and toenails became sharp black claws. Her face distorted as it became bigger, scaled, and two horns grew from her forehead. When the mutation stopped, Lilo was looking at what looked like a muscular green-scaled goblin with red eyes, horns on it forehead, and wearing Myrtle's ripped clothes, glasses, and had similar hair. "MYRTLE SMASH!" she roared and pounded the floor with her fists. This caused shockwaves through out the building.

Fortunately, the gang has arrived by that time. Matt burst through the front doors and said, "Alright Lilo, we're here to, whoa!" He managed to dodge a chair that was thrown at him the mutant Myrtle. "Man," said Chris, "she got this one bad." "MYRTLE SMASH!" the creature roared again. "I don't think it boosted her IQ any," said Chip. "Gee, ya think?" said Draco sarcastically. They had no more times for clever quips as Myrtle was on the rampage. It took all of them to keep Myrtle from breaking outside. Myrtle's mutant form proved to have superhuman strength better that Chris's and was nigh invulnerable. "This isn't working," said Kala, "where's that Viral Clone?" She looked around and found V-Gigi hiding underneath a chair Myrtle hasn't thrown yet. Kala quickly grabbed the clone and said to the others, "If someone can get to stay still, I can administer the vaccine." Matt quickly ran out of the building and came back with a coconut in his hands. He threw the coconut at Myrtle and it hit right between her horns. Myrtle grunted and toppled over unconscious. "How'd you know that would knock her out?" asked Chris. "I wasn't trying to knock her out, I just wanted to do that. Lucky that worked, didn't it?"

Suddenly NegaMorph came in through a window. "Alright, I know the Viral Clone is here this time, so hand her over or I'll-" NegaMorph suddenly noticed the unconscious form of the mutated Myrtle. "Whoa, you don't see that type of mutation very often." "Don't bother making threats," said Matt, "we have the Viral Clone now." NegaMorph grinned and said, "That may be so, but do you have the original?" Then from out of his coat, he pulled out the original Gigi. "I found her pod while I was leaving that brat's house," he said, "so here's the deal; you give me the clone and I give the original. No strings attached." Normally, Matt would never consider giving a Viral Clone to NegaMorph, but he knew he could leave Gigi in his clutches. "Fine," said Matt as he signaled Kala to give NegaMorph the Viral Clone, "but we'll take her back as soon as the opportunity arises." "Fine with me," said NegaMorph as he gave Gigi to Kala, "but I don't think you're going to find one." With a chortle of evil laughter, NegaMorph vanished with V-Gigi into his shadow and fled the building.

"I can't believe we went through all that madness for nothing," said Chris, "we don't even have the DNA from that Viral Clone to cure that little brat." "I wouldn't be sure about that," said Kala. "Come on, Kala," said Matt, "Even you have to admit she's spoiled rotten." "Well, yeah, that's true. But what I meant was that we do have that DNA." Kala held a grey piece of fur and said, "I managed to get this off V-Gigi before I gave her to NegaMorph. Now I'll get to work on Myrtle." As Kala went over to cure Myrtle, Matt said, mostly to himself, "Well, it was only one clone, and a minor one at that. I'm pretty sure there are others we can get more easily. And at least we didn't have to deal with its constant yapping."

Meanwhile at Silvia's hotel room, Silvia was dealing with an issue of her own. NegaMorph had just assimilated V-Gigi and he was suffering the temporary side-affects of digesting a Viral Clone, mainly trouble with control over his newly-acquired powers and certain characteristics of the digesting Viral Clone. So right now, NegaMorph was uncontrollably making yipping noises. "Will you please knock it off?" shouted Silvia over the yipping, "You're giving me a headache!" "How do you think I feel?" said NegaMorph between yips, "this is extremely humiliating."

* * *

There's another chapter at last. Sorry it took so long to do it. I had a bit of trouble trying to think this one out and my co-author wasn't that helpful. But since school's out for me now, I expect to be able to generate more chapters at a faster rate than before. I can assure you I will update a story before the month's out. In the meantime, please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	3. Spike

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 3: Spike**

Well, it started out like a typical day in Kauai. Typical, that is, for an experiment hunter or a Viral Clone hunter. Today, Matt, Chris, Draco, Chip, and Morph were chasing after a Viral Clone that had just activated. They didn't get a good look at it before they started chasing it, and it was moving too fast to really see it, but they followed it by the noise it made as it ran threw the woods. "This little fella's fast," said Matt. "Don't worry, we'll catch him," said Draco, "There's a clearing up ahead.

The group eventually caught up to the Viral Clone in the clearing. Matt had just enough time to see a porcupine-like creature snarl at him before he had to dodge the spines it threw at him. "Watch out! It's Spike's Viral Clone!" called Chip, "Don't let him prick you!" "You're telling me," said Chris as he just ducked out of the way so some more quills. Draco, Chip, and Morph jumped behind a log to escape the quills, but then Viral Spike turned and shot his quills through a hollow in the log. This caused the three experiments to get a butt-full of spines and made them jump up with a yelp. Matt was about to jump onto Viral Spike to grab it, but it sent out one last barrage before running away.

"Drat!" said Matt, "oh well, we'll get him next time. Right, Draco? Draco?" Draco's eyes had gone noticeably blank and were looking a bit cross-eyed. He stuck out his tongue and said, "Duh!" "What's with him?" asked Chris. "Spike was designed with a toxin that increases one's goofiness by 99 percent, leaving 1 percent clever," explained Chip as he removed the spines from his butt, "I'll have to get a new exo-body now." "How comes you're acting like Draco?" asked Matt, pointing at Draco who was currently trying to catch his own tail. "Three reasons, one, I have two brains, two, they're both half machine, three, I'm built like Jumba. Even 1 percent is clever enough." "How long will this last?" asked Chris, who was trying to keep Draco from licking him. "It should wear off in 48 hours," said Chip, "wait, where's Morph?"

Morph had just gotten up and said, "I don't feeling so good." Suddenly Morph started spazzing out and making lots of weird noises. When Morph got back up again, he said slowly, "I…wanna... talk a bit about what's going on, because I think that this is a rather intriguing phenomenon. What Chip said was right. The original Experiment 319, or Spike if you will, does cause this, well, I hate to call it insanity, but let's say it is a temporary lapse of intellect." Matt did a double take because Morph was speaking in a much higher manner than usual, and with a British accent no less. "Uh, what's up with you?" he asked. "Excellent question, Matthew, the reason for my heightened sophistication is because Spike's venom causes one to have a 1 to 99 ratio of cleverness to silliness." "So?" "Well, in average state of mind, if it can be called that, my cleverness to silliness ratio was .001 to 99.999." "So, it actually made you a thousand times smarter?" asked Chris, trying to take it in. "Quite right, Christopher," said Morph.

--

'Clever people are important…they make better blasters for a start.' This was a saying from the Disperse International merc manual that Matt had borrowed from Chris to read. He pondered this as Morph wandered round the house. He was already winding Matt round the bend. He'd hacked Matt's online profile he used for contracting and altered the description to a 'more accurate' profiling. It now read, much to Matt's horror, "A young man whose brain has been addled in almost any way you can imagine with a penchant for instruments of destructions."

While this had tripled his contract offers, Matt was very secretive of his private files, hence why our hero has lead Morph to the tumbledryer. "Really…Do you really think this can fool me?" said Morph, yawning. Matt grinned giggling insanely "Nope…just distract you so I can do this!" and with that, Matt punted the experiment inside it. It took Stitch, Lilo, AND Chris to restrain him from hitting max temperature.

Matt finally took a deep breath and walked off, muttering "I know where you sleep, Morph," before turning the corner. A cry of 'FOOODY!' was heard followed by a cry of 'WHAT THE HE…MMMPH!!' and Matt walked back in. The reason was that Draco currently had his jaw clamped around his head. "Someone, Get, Him, Off," said Matt in a muffled voice before saying, "This has to end…either we cure them, or I go postal on them."

Matt, Chris, and Kala left soon afterwards. It didn't take long for them to decide that they couldn't wait 48 hours for Draco to sober up and Morph to stop being a smartypants. Especially when Draco ate Kala's make-up collection and Morph filled up Chris's MP3 with classical music. So now they were looking for Viral Spike. The trail was a bit hard to find since Viral Spike had stopped firing his quills, but they found it and were following it. "You sure this will work?" asked Matt. "I'm not sure," said Kala, "but in theory, if I can get some of his DNA, I should be able to create a cure not just for the virus, but for the toxin." "I certainly hope you're right," said Chris, "those two are driving me bananas."

They paused when they heard voices up ahead. In fact, it sounded like a fight was breaking out. Instead of sticking to the path, they decided to move through the undergrowth. They crept quietly until they were near where the noise was coming from. They peeped through the branches into a very small clearing. NegaMorph was standing, apparently having just beaten Viral Spike from the way he was holding him and the number of quills lying about. "You were a tough little fighter," said NegaMorph, "but I won out in the end. I always get it in the end." "There is no way I'm letting that over-inflated shadow take that Viral Clone," muttered Matt and he shot a super-hot ball of plasma straight into NegaMorph's rear. It didn't take long at all for NegaMorph to notice. He jumped high in the air with a yelp, dropping Viral Spike. He landed a considerable distance away in a spring. Some of the water evaporated when it came in contact with NegaMorph's flaming butt, but he just let out a sigh of relief. Matt quickly grabbed Viral Spike with the gloves he was wearing and put him in a capture container. "Let's get out of here before Mr. Hot Cross Buns recovers," he said.

When they got back to the house, Contrinus opened the door. Matt noticed that she was missing a few wing feathers and tail feathers. "Oh, thank goodness you're here with that thing," said Contrinus. "What happened to your feathers?" asked Kala. "Draco plucked some to make an Indian headdress," said Contrinus. "Why would he want to do that?" asked Chris. A second later, a plunger arrow flew through the air and landed in the middle of Chris' forehead. Then Draco ran out into the living room, wearing the mentioned headdress and riding a broom like a horse. "Would you mind?" asked Contrinus. "I'd love to," said Kala and she grabbed Draco and administered the cure. Draco's eyes snapped back into focus and he asked, "Have I been under that Virus Clone's stupidity poison?" When the others nodded, Draco said, "I thought I felt funny. Can I keep this headdress?" "Not until I grow my feathers back," said Contrinus, snatching it.

At that point, Chip walked into the room. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "We just cured Draco from that Spike toxin and now we're gonna do it to Morph," said Matt. "Do you really have to do that?" asked Chip, "I find Morph to be a lot more tolerable when he's not acting like a moron. In fact, it's nice to have someone intelligent to have a conversation with. By the way, where is Morph?" "Over there," pointed Contrinus.

Morph was curled up in a large wing backed chair with a book nearly as large as himself. He was wearing a red dressing robe with a matching fez. He was also wearing thick glasses on his main eyes and blowing bubbles out of an old-fashioned calabash pipe. "I see you were victorious in your indenture to retrieve the rogue intellect inhibitor," said Morph, "I congratulate you." "Hey!" cried Chip, "That's my big wing backed chair! And that's my sophisticate bubble pipe!" Morph sniffed disdainfully and said, "I think that my increased IQ entitles me to use these commodities. Besides, I believe that they are far more suitable to me than they could be for you." Chip glared at Morph and muttered to Kala, "Cure him."

Morph didn't notice Kala walking towards him and was continuing on, "Indeed, in fact there is an often-said phrase regarding the superiority about intellect. And that is," suddenly Kala administered the cure to him, "duh." Morph's air of sophistication instantly vanished and the clever look in his eyes was replaced by one of very simple-mindedness. "Is he back to normal?" asked Matt. "Only one way to find out," said Chris and he removed the plunger arrow from his head. He tied a string with a Twinkie on the end to the end of it and stuck it on Morph's forehead. Immediately, Morph yelled, "Twinkie!" and started running about the room, trying to 'catch' the Twinkie. "You know," said Matt, "I'm wondering if we were better with him being a smartypants." As Morph ran by again, they all said a simultaneous "NAH!"

* * *

There's another chapter. I know this one's really short, but I really want to get on with the other chapters, which should be much more interesting. Keep an eye out for it, please review.


	4. Retro

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 4: Retro**

It had been a week now since the gang had caught V-Spike and there had not been much luck in the clone capturing department….Or so Matt had heard. The council of the NSC wanted answers to why a non-contracted merc was 'running amok'.

Finally Chip had suggested that he, Lilo, and Stitch go and prove what was happening to the NSC. The meeting had gone well. Matt had loved the looks on the smug council's faces when Lilo had showed off her laser abilities. As the gang had left, the council had already been in the process of summoning the fleet heads. Now the North Star was heading home, cruising at that moment past Jupiter.

"Well, for once luck's smiling on us," he said to Wilson, who was manning the sensor controls. Wilson smirked, "Hell yeah. I'd love to see Silvia's face when the NSC start throwing the big guns at her fleets."

Matt laughed along with Wilson before turning to the comm system. Jumba's face greeted him. "Hey there, Jumba. Good news. The NSC should be sending some helping hands soon…you ok?" he said. "I have been having trouble with equipment lately, not sure why. I better check generators." Jumba's face left the screen, but returned a minute later with anxiety on his face. "Mercenary boy, you must not land on planet. It is viral clone of Experiment-" The rest was lost in static. "Why can't he ever just call them by name?" moaned Matt, tapping the screen which was displaying, 'signal lost' in red letters.

He turned to the intercom to message Techo to check the comm unit when he saw a datapad, shaking across the controls, onto the floor. "What the?" he said, stopping as he felt the shaking himself. Wilson looked at his screen just as the alarm began wailing. "Wow…we got trouble…some kinda reality burst." They turned to the port window to see a wall of crackling blue-white energy bearing down on the ship. "Forget what I said about luck," said Matt, before hitting the reality shield button. Wilson yelled into the comm, "All hands, brace for impact," but was barely heard over the thundering approach of the wave.

The wave hit at that moment, making it seem like a giant had kicked the ship like a football. Everyone was tossed off their feet as the wave tossed the ship about like a piece of space debris. Wilson managed to pull himself up far enough to grip the controls, turning the ship to face the wave. Suddenly, the violent shaking halted, like a switch had been flipped as the wave finally released its passenger. Matt got to his feet, unsteadily. "What in nullspace was that?" he said, shaking his head as the rest of the crew got to their own feet and turned to various readouts to find that very answer.

"Sir? I got an epicenter for the wave," said a technician as a dizzy Lilo and Stitch came into the control deck. Matt leaned over to look. "That's got to be wrong…check again," he said. Another tech said, "I got the same…looks like this came from Kauai on Earth." Matt groaned and rubbed his temples. "Land the ship, we'll see what's going on."

Matt felt something was wrong when the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. For one thing, there was a lot less traffic around Earth and the ozone layer was much thicker. After they passed beneath the cloud layer, Matt double-checked to see if there were at the right place. Instead of the Hawaiian Islands beneath them, he saw a large landmass as far as the eye can see, covered in thick forests and tall mountains. But the coordinates said they were at the right latitude and longitude. They landed in a field that bordered a large forest. Matt, Chris, Lilo, and Stitch went out to check out the place and see what's happened. "I wonder if this had anything to do with that Viral Clone Jumba was talking about?" said Lilo. "That's more than likely. But what kind of Viral Clone could…" He stopped when he saw a pterodactyl flew over them and towards the distant mountains. "Damn," he muttered, "did we take a wrong turn and ended up in the Turok-verse again?" "No, this is our earth," said Chris, "or at least was."

Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes. Matt and Chris pointed their blasters towards the direction of the sound. There was a bit more crashing and the sound of chopping. Then Chip came through the bushes, his right arm taking the form of a machete. "Thank goodness you're here," said Chip as he changed his hand back to normal, "I thought you'd never get here." "What's going on?" asked Matt, "where's Morph?" "Oh, he's right behind me." Then Morph came tumbling out of the underbrush, holding an acorn in his hands. "Ha, ha, sucker," said Morph. But suddenly, a saber-toothed squirrel jumped out and tackled him. They wrestled for a bit before the squirrel took the acorn and ran off. Morph pointed one finger upwards and said, "You win this round."

"Okay, can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" asked Chris. "That's easy to explain," said Chip, "Viral Retro did it." "Who?" "The Viral Clone of Experiment 210, designed to devolve enemy technology and render it useless. It also works on animals." "But how did he manage to do all this?" asked Matt. "Apparently, this was a program that set into the Viral Clone. Draco tricked him into using his own devolving power on himself, but that caused the entire planet he was on to devolve. Me and Morph just barely escaped because I was holding him while spinning in the direction opposite that of the way Viral Retro spun." "So you're telling me we're in the Age of Dinosaurs?" asked Matt, trying to grasp onto his sanity. "Actually, I believe this is actually a mixture of the different ages in the Ice Age and the Dinosaur Age. Which would explain those two packs of Velociraptors and saber-toothed tigers coming at us."

Lilo and Chris both turned to see where Chip was running…and took off for the bushes like their feet were on fire and their butts were catching…except Matt, who finally snapped (again) and proceeded to be the first human to attempt to kick the hell out of a raptor pack. When Chris finally looked out, he saw Matt dragging one of the fleeing raptors back into the fight area saying "Don't start what you can't finish…"

While this had been happening the saber-toothed cats had been watching with something approaching horrified fascination. As Matt finally tossed the last unconscious raptor aside, he turned to glare at them. The cats on this evidence decided they weren't that hungry after all.

When Matt calmed down, he went over to where the others are. "So what happened to everyone after Viral Retro devolved the island?" he asked. "I don't know," said Chip, "but odds are that they've also been devolved. They could be anywhere since Earth's landmasses have formed into another Pangaea. But I think at least a few of them are around here somewhere, we just have to hunt for them." "Before we become hunted," commented Chris. Suddenly they heard a rustling in the trees above. The group tensed for a moment and Chris and Matt drew their weapons. There was a bit more rustling in the trees and a strange small creature hopped down onto a lower branch. It looked like a bit like an Archeaeopteryx, only with gold, purple, and scarlet plumage. Some more noticeable details included a third leg and a multicolored finned crest on its head. "Is that Contrinus?" asked Lilo. "No," said Matt sarcastically, "it's her great-aunt Lily." "This is obviously an affect of V-Retro's devolving ray. She'll probably not remember us, so we better be careful." Contrinus hopped from the branch she was sitting on and perched on Chris's head. "I don't see why," said Chris as he scratched her neck, "she seems peaceful enough." Contrinus evidentially mistook his finger for a worm, because the next second, she snapped her now-toothed beak on it. Chris yelped in pain and started swing his hand to get her off, much to the amusement of the others.

Later that evening, the crew decided to take lookout shifts in case something unfriendly showed up. Right now, Matt, Chip, and Morph were on duty. Chris was off nursing his finger, its recovering hadn't been speeded much since Chupy decided to chomp on it too. "Do you have any idea what we might be facing?" asked Matt as he kept a watchful eye on the bushes. "Well," said Chip, "I've read a couple of books on paleontology, but I'm not quite sure what the mixed time periods will cause. In fact, today I saw a very fascinating battle between a Stegosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus Rex." "How's that fascinating?" "They didn't exist in the same time period, no matter what popular media will say. But I don't think life is too different from what it was a couple hundred million years back. I've also looked up Jumba and Pleakley's species, so I know what their devolved forms would look like. But I haven't any idea of what the devolved experiments will look like, so we better be ready for anything."

An hour later, Matt thought he heard something. A distant thud followed by another. Rather like giant footsteps, said his instincts which made him take the safety off his guns. He grabbed a bottle of water to calm his nerves. He was about to take a drink when he paused. A nearby vibration has caused the water to ripple. Chip noticed that and looked at a nearby puddle. Another tremor caused the puddle's surface to distort, causing his reflection to have two pupils for a second. Then Matt and Chris both looked at Morph. Morph didn't notice anything until the next tremor caused his entire body to jiggle like jell-o. "I am getting a really bad feeling," said Matt. The thumping got louder and louder till a creature closely resembling a T-Rex came into view, looking at them hungrily. The differences from a normal T-rex were obvious. Its arms were slightly longer, and there were four instead of two, four useless looking limbs on his back, spikes at the end of his tail, two horns on his head, and four lethal looking rows of fangs in his mouth.

Matt was the first to say, "Nobody move…if it is close to T-Rex, it can't see us if we can't mo…HEY!", noting that everyone had scattered. He then realized that he'd moved…and was all alone. "Oh crap," he muttered before following suite. The creature roared loudly and gave chase after Chip and Morph who shot up a tree at a speed that put teleporters to shame.

However, they didn't remain up there long as the mutant dino whacked the tree with his head, causing the two experiments to drop onto his head and ski down its spine Flintstones style, Morph crying, "Yabba dabba doo!"

The dino turned and it would have been bad for Chip and Morph had a tree, thrown by Stitch not hit it in the back. The dino rounded on Stitch, growling only to be distracted again as Matt and Chris opened fire on it to little effect.

Chris yelled at Matt, "Use the damn dehydrator on it," as the dinosaur began to come at them at a loping run, ignoring Lilo's stun lasers. Matt finally found the dehydrator and fired, missing the dinosaur by several feet. The dinosaur seemed to smirk, not noticing as the beam bounced off a coconut, Chip's computer screen, a rock and finally hit him in the back as he was about to eat Chris and Matt. It looked shocked for a minute before vanishing into a pod with the number 628 on it.

Matt picked it up and Chris looked over his shoulder at the pod ID. "Great, we just blasted Draco…" he said as the rest of the group came up. "Hey! It was a matter of life and being eaten!" snapped Matt. "True," said Chip, "but we should rehydrate now." "But he might try to eat us again," protested Morph. "Well, if he does, we can dehydrate him again," said Lilo. Matt nodded and put the pod on the ground. He then took his water bottle and poured some drops on it. It quickly turned into a ball of golden light and swelled to the size of a beach ball. Then there was a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded everyone. When they looked again, they saw the normal Draco sitting there. Draco scratched his head and asked, "What have I been doing?" "Interesting," said Chip, "apparently being reverted back to pod form cancels out any changes that happen to an experiment." "What do you mean?" asked Draco, who was clearly confused, "All I remember is seeing Viral Retro spinning around and the rest's a blur." "Nevermind," said Matt, "let's get inside before something meaner that can't be dehydrated shows up."

Shortly afterwards, Contrinus was also dehydrated and returned to her normal form, with no memory of being devolved. "It's obvious what we have to do at daylight," said Chris, "we have to find Viral Retro and have him change everything back to normal. How do we do that anyways?" "I think what we have to do is wrap his tongue around himself and spank him three times," said Chip. Matt gave Chip an odd look and said, "We have to what?" "That's how to revert any of his de-evolutions. Devolving him devolved the planet, right? So re-evolving him should re-evolve the planet." "But we don't know where he is," said Contrinus. "No, but this does," said Matt, activating his wrist comp.

Matt led the gang through the jungle, occasionally checking his wrist comp. for signs of Viral Retro. "Shouldn't be too hard," said Matt, "we find him, do that weird reversal thing, and everything's back to normal. No problem." They exited the jungle to see a wide prairie. Matt spotted something that made him stop in his tracks, causing the others to bump into each other. What Matt saw was the Viral Clone of Retro. It looked similar to Retro, asides from the fact that it had massive tusks, spikes down its back, and was even bigger than Dracosaurus Rex was. "Oookay," said Techo, "how are we supposed to devolve him?" Matt spotted another thing and said, "I think I've got an idea, but we'll need something that can make a loud sound." Morph reached inside himself and pulled out a large aderhorn. "Will this do?" he asked. Matt looked at the aderhorn and asked, "Just where were you keeping that?" "Now let's not get nosy, bub."

Viral Retro had been wandering around without any real intentions when it heard something odd-sounding not too far away. He turned in that direction and started stomping off in that way. He kept on going, not paying attention to where he was going, just trying to figure out what that noise was. It wasn't until his footsteps made squishing sounds did he look down. He had walked right into a tar pit, but he at last saw what was making that noise, it was Morph blowing on his aderhorn. Viral Retro roared loudly in anger. Draco took this opportunity to fly to his mouth and grab his tongue. He then flew around him and wrapped him up in his own tongue. "Nice job," called Matt, "now we need to get back in the ship while someone stays and administers the spanking." "Who's going to do that?" asked Chip and paused when he saw everyone else was gone, even Morph's aderhorn. "Me and my big mouth," he grumbled as jumped onto Viral Retro's leg and onto his back.

Meanwhile, the others had safely got back inside the North Star and buckled up for what they expected to be a bumpy ride. As Techo activated the reality shields, he asked, "How do we know if this will work?" To answer his question, a great wave of energy, similar to the one from before, appeared on the horizon. "I had to ask," muttered Techo. "Brace yourselves!" called Matt as the wave approached them. This time, they were prepared and the North Star weathered through the wave. When the light faded away, they saw that they were somehow in the clearing where the North Star normally hid. And by an even greater coincidence, Viral Retro was lying out cold not too far away. Matt, Draco, and Morph quickly ran outside and put Viral Retro into a capture container. "Where's Chip?" asked Draco. Suddenly a light shown down from above and they looked up. Hovering over them was Chip, only his lower body was like a UFO and his head was bigger than before. "I have been evolved to a higher state," he said in a mystical voice, "I understand so much. I feel like I can do anything." "I'd rather you not," said Matt and Morph, to show his agreement, turned into Retro himself and wrapped his tongue around Chip. Before Chip could protest, Morph spun him around, causing him to devolve back to his normal self. Chip fell to the ground, rubbed his head, and said, "Oh well, it passed. Can we try that again?"

* * *

There's another chapter. We see a couple of devolved experiments and one evolved experiment, I call that a full day. Since I'll be going to Florida during the last week of July, I'm not sure how much I can update before that. The chapters might be a bit shorter, but I'm just trying to get through this fic. Be alert for updates and please review.


	5. Poxy

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 5: Poxy**

It was only two days after the Retro incident that the gang caught another experiment. This one was actually easy. Admittedly, it had been rehydrated, but they put in a capture container before it could do anything. This one was an interesting one, V-222, the Viral Clone of Poxy. The most noticeable difference between it and the original Poxy was that is a lot bigger, about the size of a pigeon. They brought it back to the lab and set it on the table.

Jumba looked at the capture container and the snarling amoeba in it. "I was wondering if I'd be seeing that Viral Clone." "What was his original version designed to do anyway?" asked Matt. "2-2-2 was microbe experiment, designed to enter bodies of popular planetary leaders and give them purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eye, and uncontrollable burping. Once leader is revolting, then people are revolting. Is genius no?" "But if he's a germ," said Chris, "how could his Viral Clone infect people, there's only one of him." "True, but V-222 is different from other clones. He can shrink down to microbe size and infest brain of victim. Victim not only mutates into EXP Virus victim, but it is completely under the control of V-222." "Good thing we caught him before something bad happened then," said Draco.

Matt tapped the container curiously. "I think we should send this off to the NSC as soon as we can get a teleport signal..." he said, his imagination displaying images of how many ways V-222 could accidently get loose. Suddenly loud alarms went off. "What's going on?" shouted Lilo over the blare. "There is an intruder in lab!" shouted Jumba. Matt pulled out his blaster and aimed at the door. "Don't you just hate Murphy's law?" he said, opening the door to sneak a look outside. A strange looking experiment was at the end of the corridor. It looked like a squirrel/cat hybrid with a prong-like tail. Matt called out "Spats? What the hell?" The experiment grinned and said, "Close, but no banana." He quickly ran between Matt's legs before he could react and into the lab. He fired his tail beam at everyone, causing them to get into distracting arguments. However, Morph noticed and ducked under the table before he could be hit.

Matt ran in and clicked his gun to full auto, ignoring the blasts to his chest. "Mind control immunity, buster," he said but before he could fire, Jumba blocked his view and started yelling at him. "Get out the way," Matt said angrily. However, Jumba didn't listen and instead went about telling him not to bring dirty guns into his lab while he was working. Normally, if had been a random guy in Nullspace, Matt would have clonked the guy on the head. Here, it wasn't an option so he was forced to try and get by to see… "Dammit, Jumba, he's releasing V-222."

Viral Spats, which was obvious at this point, was busy unscrewing the lid for the capture container containing Viral Poxy. Morph noticed this and sprang up from under the table crying, "Not so fast!" Viral Spats gave him one glance and shot another beam at him. However, Morph pulled out a shield that had a large drill in the middle of it and spokes on its edges, somewhat resembling a large top. The beam bounced off and hit the wall, doing nothing. Before Viral Spats could respond, Morph pulled out a mallet that looked a lot like King Dedede's except one face had an X on it while the other had a star. Morph whacked V-Spats on the noggin with the X-faced side. This apparently packed a punch as it knocked the Viral Clone out cold. When V-Spats lost consciousness, the affects of his beams wore off on everyone. Chris looked over at Morph and said, "Where'd you get those?" "I won them in a card game with a gargoyle," answered Morph. "Rrright…"

Matt nudged V-Spats before getting a capture grenade out. "Hmm...maybe our luck's changing? Two for the price of one today," he said. Matt was staring at the clone more closely 'That's no normal clone...trust me' said V-627 in his head. Matt looked up and was about to relay this to Jumba when a crash made him turn in time for the newly escaped V-Poxy to shoot in his mouth. He winced as he felt the clone trying to get into his bloodstream and his head. He was also audience to several fighting noises in his head as V-627 'greeted' V-222. 'GET YOUR OWN HOST...I WAS HERE FIRST!' cried V-627 in his head. Matt doubled over like he was about to puke...and the clone shot out his mouth again like a bullet from a gun. "Urgh...has anyone got an indigestion tablet?" he said weakly. Before anyone could respond, the Viral Clone bounce around the room and went straight towards Morph. Morph didn't have enough time to react before it hit his head, knocking him out, and then burrowing in there. Matt staggered up to Morph. "Ok...I take it back about the luck...still standard," he said.

"This does not look good," said Chris as he poked Morph's head. Jumba snatched his hand away and said, "Don't do that, you'll only aggravate V-222 further." "What's the harm?" asked Draco, "Morph's already an experiment." "That's not all he does," said Chip, "Remember, he takes control of the victim's brain." Draco didn't look concerned until Chip added, "May I remind you that Morph has the power of all experiments made before him?" That raised the level of urgency significantly. "How do we get him out?" asked Matt, "brain surgery?" "That would be too risky," said Jumba, "we can't just dice 6-3-0's brain up to look for one microbe. That could damage his intellectual capability." He paused and restated, "Well, make him less capable of anything, particularly motor skills." "So what do we do?" asked Lilo. "There is only one thing to do," said Jumba, "we shall remove the Viral Clone the same way we removed the original 2-2-2; shrink to microscopic size, enter his body, and remove him manually." Matt looked at incredulously at Jumba and said, "You're kidding, right?"

A few minutes later, Matt, Chris, Kala, Draco, and Chip were standing on a platform with Jumba's micro-sizing ray pointed at them. "He's not kidding," moaned Matt, "I'm gonna have nightmares after this." Jumba made the careful calculations while Lilo, Stitch, and Contrinus looked over Morph, who was in a coma on the table. "Now," said Jumba, "the reason your group is so small and you're entering via the stomach is because V-222 must not know about your mission before you reach the brain. If he finds out, it'll cause him to work faster. You will not need ship because 6-3-0's plasma-based body is easy to pass through. You can create tunnels through attacks that will notify V-222 or harm 6-3-0. You will have holographic map of 6-3-0 so you can navigate to brain. Are you ready?" "I don't know," said Chip, "I'm starting to have second thoughts…" Jumba took this as the cue to switch on the micro-sizing ray and shrink the five of them down to microscopic scale. He picked up the dish that they appeared on and walked over to Morph. He opened the screen on his stomach and dumped the group in. "Now we can only wait," said Jumba, "Fortunately, we can use 6-2-9 to watch progress." "I would get some popcorn, but I don't think anyone would be hungry," said Lilo.

The first thing that Matt, Chris, Kala, Draco, and Chip experienced was the tumble. Morph was lying on his back, so they were dropping down. Fortunately, the walls were well-padded so they weren't injured. They finally tumbled into what was apparently Morph's stomach, but when they looked around, they weren't completely sure. Instead of a pool of digestive acid, it more resembled a storehouse. There were several non-food items on shelves that Morph apparently ingested at some point. Matt could even see the aderhorn he used with Viral Retro. "So that's where he keeps it all," said Kala, "I was wondering about that. And here I thought it was just in the hollows we other experiments keep our extra appendages when they're withdrawn." "But where's the actual food?" asked Draco. "Over there," pointed Chip, pointing at a green-colored pool that made up half of the room. There was food floating what appeared to be green jell-o, but when Chris experimentally tossed it a lock of his hair in, it dissolved in a matter of seconds. "Gelatin acid," commented Matt, "now there's something you don't see everyday. Let's keep going."

Matt looked around and spotted something. "Hey...that's my packet of doritos that I brought last week...and...the hell?" he said, finding what appeared to be a boat's lifeboat with the words 'Titanic' on it. "I don't even WANT to know," he said. Matt was looking around at the stomach walls closely. "Matt? What are you doing? We need to get to Morph's brain today?" said Chris. Matt said thoughtfully, "Ever heard the saying, 'the best way to a heart's via the stomach? Given Morph's...unique body...I thought...ahhh," finding a trapdoor marked 'Heart'. Matt opened the trapdoor and the rest of the group followed.

Matt was the first to comment, "Looks like the time Pleakley tried to make milkshakes." The inside was a mixture of different colors, blending together. The majority was of light and dark with others there. Matt looked at Draco as a pinkish glob of energy floated close, "Dare you to poke it." Draco looked suspiciously at it and said, "Not me, I haven't any idea what that could do to me." But Matt pushed Draco into it before he could do anything. Draco's eyes went pink and said, "Oh, I love all the world around me. I love everyone of you guys. I love you, Chip." "Not even in here," said Chip, slapping him.

Matt grinned a bit and sneakily took a snapshot with his helmet cam for later. Chris however was a bit worried about the darker areas...which appeared to be giving the feeling that they were looking at the group. "What are these things?" asked Chris. "Obviously, they're Morph's emotions," said Kala, "since Draco apparently encountered Morph's love, I wouldn't suggest touching these other things." Matt was staring at the black side. "I take it that's his evil side," he said, pointing at it. A few tendrils swiped at him in a warning type of way. "Let's move on," said Matt nervously, "before it gets hungry." Fortunately, there was another door that lead to what appeared to be a passageway through Morph. "Wonder where this leads to," wondered Chip. "Let's find out," said Chris, "I don't want to have to dig our way towards his brain."

They followed the passageway, trying not to think that they're passing through Morph's flesh. "What could be connected to Morph's heart?" asked Draco. "This probably doesn't lead to the brain," said Chip, "we're heading downwards a bit." Then another door appeared up ahead. "What the heck is this?" asked Chris as he pushed open the door. When he did, he was hit by a loud wave of music that pushed everyone backwards. Chris staggered forward and entered the room. A moment later, the music turned down so it was not deafening. Chris soon reappeared and said, "I think we just found Morph's groove thing." "What's a groove thing?" asked Kala. "Not sure, but it was apparently an organ necessary in disco dancing," said Chip. "So it's a vestigial organ?"

They walked into the room and saw that it looked it belong to a radio DJ with a multicolored disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Matt just stared around the room, "Ooookay...now I've seen everything." He looked around. "Least we're far away from that black gunk...you'd think that V-222 would be onto us by now," he said more or less to himself. Matt took a minute to look at his selection. "Interesting choice of songs...never seen so many Elvis records," he said. Chip looked at them and said, "Wait a minute, some of these are iPod and MP3 songs, which means he downloaded them from a computer so there should be a connection to his Tech Pack, which would bring us closer to the brain." Matt nodded and looked around along with everyone else. Matt managed to find it behind one of the speakers. It was a small vent-like tunnel. "Looks like we need to crawl," he said.

Suddenly the group was assaulted with some of the worst music they've ever heard. They clapped their hands over their ears and screamed in pain. "What kind of unholy tune is this?" cried Chris. "It's polka," said Chip with disgust. Matt began bashing his head on the wall, the merged voice of both him and V-627 screaming, "Someone shoot the DJ!" "We gotta get out of here before we go mad!" yelled Kala and everyone made a beeline for the vent. There was a lot of shoving as everyone was trying to escape the wretched music. As soon as Matt was inside the vent, he muttered, "Morph's weirder than I thought. How could he like this stuff?" "Same way he likes the Chicken Dance," replied Draco, "he's an idiot." Matt nodded, "Touche." The vent itself was quite dark. Matt shone his torch ahead before summoning Draco and Chris over. "Hey...do you guys think this is much too easy? I'd have expected V-222 to have set up something to slow us down better then that tune back there." "It'll probably get harder," said Chris, "according to this, we're heading to his Tech Pack." Matt stopped dead. "You mean that robo-pack of his? I can think of 2 dozen things that Poxy could have waiting for us there...isn't there a way round?" he said. "Not if you wanna start digging," said Draco, "but we've got Chip, I'm sure we can handle it."

Matt shrugged and carried on crawling. The exit of the vent led into yet another warehouse-like area similar to Morph's stomach...except for the contents. Matt spotted Morph's mallet that he'd used when the original Ohana had been invaded by Massacrate. Unfortunately he chose the wrong words then. "Looks like this'll be easy after all...oops," he said. Suddenly there was a scuttling and several metal creatures came at the group. They somewhat resembled fleas in shape and their eyes were currently glowing red. "Morph's nanobots!" cried Chip and started firing his viral energy at them. Matt and Kala blew a few apart with plasma fire while Chris shot and smashed a few that tried to jump on him. "Why the heck are they attacking US?" said Matt, incinerating another. "They're obviously under Viral Poxy's control," said Chip. He paused as he saw the pieces of the destroyed nanobots put themselves back together. "Guys, we really need to find that exit to the brain."

"Yeah, cause we're not busy enough right now," said Matt sarcastically, ripping a nanobot in half that tried to maul him and throwing them at its buddies. Kala spotted another door behind the nanites. "Over there...EEP!" she said, jumping a dartlike device that one of the nanites fired at her. The part the dart hit on the wall dissolved with a nasty sounding 'hisssss'. "Since when did Morph have acid darts installed?" cried Draco as he burned, fried, blasted, and froze the nanobots with his breaths. I think a certain virus experiment is to blame." said Matt, dropkicking a nanite across the room and blasting one sneaking up on Chip. Chip looked offended, "Me? I had nothing to do with this." Matt sighed, "I meant V-222...OW!" One of the nanites had leapt on his back and was trying to dart him. Matt fell on his back on purpose, squashing the nanite under him. "Time to go...I doubt these nanites go near Morph's brain."

The gang quickly agreed and blasted a path that lasted long enough for them to head through the door. Chris wiped the sweat off his forehead and said, "That was nuts." "No, that was pain," said Draco. Matt agreed. "At least we're on the home...no I won't tempt fate...let's just go, he said, walking ahead. This path was a lot more vertical. Eventually, it came to a point where the gang had to climb up. Matt grimaced in disgust as he grasped the sides. "I can't believe what I'm gripping right now," he said.

The top of the shaft was a hatch that Matt opened a crack to peer through to see where V-Poxy lurking. There was no sign so Matt drew his dehydrator gun and climbed up into Morph's brain. When the group had all come up, they paused in awe. Morph's brain was entirely different from what they expected. It was quite massive with a few parts being cybernetic. "I don't believe this," said Chip, "this brain should have an intellectual capacity to rival mine, but how could Morph be so stupid?" "Hey guys, what do you think this is for?" asked Draco as he held up a very large unplugged plug. Matt smirked before saying, "Looks like we were first. No sign of that clone." He walked to the hatch and closed it in case he'd been wrong about the nanites.

Chip was studying the plug and said, "This is obviously the reason why Morph's such a pinhead. I think we should analyze it to see its full potential before-" "Too late," interrupted Draco, "this is more fun." He plugged the plug in an outlet that it was apparently meant for. But to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. "You won't get his brain working that way," said a voice. They turned around and saw what looked a glowing blue version of Morph wearing a brown cloak that had the same glow over it. "Who are you?" asked Matt. "You might say I'm an embodiment of Morph's true wisdom," said the figure, "but really I'm a writer's convenience to help explain this part. Look at the plug, notice something odd?" The plug had five prongs arranged in a circular pattern, but the outlet was meant for something with six prongs, with a gap where the last prong should be. "That missing prong represents a part of Morph that has not awoken yet," said the figure, "the others have been, as you can tell by the glow." The five prongs each had a different color, grey, blue, yellow, red, and green. "So what's the missing side?" asked Chip. "Morph will have to find that out on his own, as will you," said the figure as it faded away. Matt, who had just stared as this had gone on finally said, "What the hell just happened there?"

Matt's wrist-comp began to beep. "Uh oh...here he comes," he said as the readout displayed that V-222 was rapidly approaching. "Guys...V-222's almost here," he said. Suddenly the wall started to bulge in one spot and a sickly green head with four antennas popped out. It was quickly followed by a germ-like body. "Viral Poxy!" cried everyone. Matt pulled his blaster out and was about to fire but hesitated as Poxy flew in front of parts of Morph's brain. "Little gumball...I can't risk a shot," he said angrily. "So you finally made it here," said Poxy, "doesn't matter because you can't stop me no matter what. We'll see how the empire likes having PlasMorph working for them." Then he dived into a small gap in the brainstem and started towards the main brain. Matt swore an intranslatable word before stomping on the brainstem ahead of Poxy, stopping him dead like it was a hosepipe. "Has anyone got any ideas? I can't do this all day." "I think we should go in after him," said Kala. The others gave her looks of disgust and she said, "What? Not like we can do anything else." Matt sighed and went into the stem, followed by the others. "Ok, blobby...give it up," he said when they came upon Poxy who was trying to get through the blockage Matt had made earlier. "You'll have to catch me first," taunted Viral Poxy as the cramp loosened and they were all swept inside the brain.

Matt ended up upside down against one of the walls once the suction had ended though his head still felt like it was spinning. He moved when he felt a weak poke in the back and revealed Draco had been pressed into the wall. "Oops...you ok?" said Matt. "I will be after I have a dozen baths," groaned Draco as he removed himself from the brain tissue. "Where'd that germ go?" Kala got up unsteadily and looked up. "There he is," she said, pointing to said viral clone who was trying to turn on Morph's brain with the same amount of success as the group had gotten. Matt laughed and said, "I guess Morph really is immune to brainwashing," before hitting V-Poxy with his dehydrator gun and turning him back into a pod. A pod that was now bigger than all of them. Matt realized this mistake faster then the others when Poxy's pre-dehydration movement cased the pod to roll over Matt, "Ok...that's just embarrassing...two questions...how do we get the pod out now and how long do we have to do it?" "I'm not quite sure," said Chip, "but I think we've only got 1 minute now." Then he accidentally prodded one of Morph's lobes with one of his pointed feet.

This caused a rather peculiar sensation in Morph on the outside. He suddenly started yodeling gibberish and ended with one of the largest burps on record. The burp was powerful enough to send the explorer group flying out along with the pod. When the group had finished returning to normal size, Matt has a dazed and mostly terrified expression. "That...was...quite terrible," he said referring to his flight via burp power. He walked up to a chair, grabbed its pillow, and screamed into it till he felt better. "So, how was trip?" asked Jumba. "NEVER AGAIN!" said Matt and the others agreed and walked out of the lab. Matt picked up the pod and on the way out, to unspoken agreement with the group, blew up the shrink ray with a plasma ball. "If I ever in one of my insane moments ever suggest a trip like this again...shoot me," he said to Chris who agreed. Then Morph woke and said, "What did I miss?"

* * *

There's another chapter and this was longer than I thought it would be. Kinda makes you see Morph in a new light, doesn't it? Not to mention the strange behavior of Viral Spats. The next chapter's coming soon so keep an eye out for it and please review.


	6. Swapper

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 6: Swapper**

You'd think that after traveling through Morph's body to get a Viral Clone would be to take a break for a few days. Unfortunately for the group, that wasn't the case. Right now, Matt, Kala, Draco, and Chip were chasing after a viral pod that seems to have a Goldberg-like way of being moved forwards like landing on drain pipes, being swatted by curious cats, and bouncing off the tummy of that sunburned tourist and making him loose his ice cream. Matt was starting to wonder whether this was worth it when it was finally stopped by a tree root. "Thank goodness for that," he muttered as he bent to get the pod, "I'm not sure how much more I would have taken."

Suddenly three black fangs struck near his hand had been, making him recoil very quickly. Matt looked and groaned when he saw Silvia and NegaMorph. "Can't you two go after a different clone right now?" he moaned, "I've been having a rough time." "Isn't that too bad," said Silvia sarcastically, "but this pod's coming with us." "Not if we have anything to say about that," said Draco as he extended his extra limbs. "I'm not in the mood to fight," said NegaMorph as he reached for the pod. His hand was blasted by both Kala and Chip, causing the pod to fly into a nearby puddle. "Oh blitznak," said Chip as the pod activated.

When the light cleared, Matt saw a rather unusual-looking creature there. It looked like a lizard with six limbs and two heads on each end. Draco and Chip had horrified looks on their faces. "What ever you do," said Draco slowly, "don't draw their attention," before he accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it. The lizard's two sets of eyes focused on Draco and Chip and zapped then with a green beam. Then it turned around and zapped them again. Matt wasn't sure, but he thought he saw something that looked like Draco and Chip coming out of their bodies during the first attack and then went into the other bodies during the next attack. Now the others were a bit nervous as the Viral Clone focused on them. "This can't be good," said Matt as the clone's eyes lit up again. Matt's scream was frozen in his throat as everything turned green.

The first thing Matt sensed was a distant voice that was filed under 'not good', "She's starting to come round." He made a mental not to kick the butt of whoever said that as his vision came back. The first thing that set off alarms was that everything was bigger. "I thought I wrecked that shrink ray..." he mumbled. He looked over to see Chip. "Chip? What the smeg is going on...ononononon," he gibbered, spotting his reflection in Chips plating. Instead of his normal face, or even that of his EXP or dragon form, it was Kala's face. 'Chip' sighed and said with Draco's voice, "This is going to take a bit to explain." Matt grabbed Draco/Chip and said "Make the explanation phenomenally good...like the ones you use to explain the holes in the ships canteen's wall." "First off, we told you it was accident. Second off, that was the Viral Clone of Swapper, the brain-switching experiment." "I dun wanna be Kala...wait...where did I go?" he said, noticing a lack of his body anywhere. "And where's that little virus pest?" "Kala probably isn't that far off," said Draco with Chip's voice, "but that clone is long gooone!" He tripped over something during the last word and fell on his snout. "Ow! This thing's a lot more sensitive than I thought." He turned to look at what he tripped over and saw it was NegaMorph. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped. NegaMorph glared back at him and said with Silvia's voice, "Sorry, but I'm getting adjusted to this."

Matt then started cackling like a hyena, either through the hilarity of the sound of Silvia's voice coming out of NegaMorph or he had completely lost it. It turned out to be the latter when he started trying to beat himself out of Kala's body with a rock. Kala staggered back in Matt's body in time to stop him though. "We can't stay like this," she said, holding a struggling and still giggling Matt. She twitched as V-627 took control, "I dunno...nice to have mental company that's your own species." before the inhibitor knocked him out of control. Chip said, "Well, there's Kala accounted for. Now where's the real NegaMorph?" They heard a thunk and turned to see Silvia's body sprawled on the ground. "How can you walk on these things?" asked NegaMorph, referring to his high-heel boots. "I was about to ask the same thing," said Silvia as she tried to stand on her three legs. Matt, who still hadn't beamed back from planet insanity, started giggling again struggling out of Kala's grip and before anyone could stop him, poked Silvia. The resultant charge as the resident soul shade and shine reacted sent them in opposite directions...Matt's journey ending in a rock. Kala went white. "MATT!" she yelled rushing over but stopped as more giggling and Matt saying 'Flying hurts...hehehe!' confirmed he was fine...if a bit singed.

Silvia was trying valiantly, if somewhat fruitlessly, to get back onto her feet. "What are we going to do? Me and NegaMorph have to report to Hamsterviel this afternoon and I am not letting him know we're in each other's bodies." Matt finally beamed back to mental sanity and said, "Why should we care? You're villains." Kala agreed, "Yeah. If we help you, you'll double-cross us first chance." "You're in no better position than we are," said NegaMorph as he took off his boots to make walking easier, "worse since you're in bodies with opposite genders." Matt and Kala exchanged looks before Matt reluctantly said, "Fine...but don't try anything," much to Draco and Chip's shock. "You guys sure about this?" asked Draco. "We're all in the same boat, I don't think they'd double-cross us if they want to return to their normal bodies." "He's right," said NegaMorph, "If I, er, she does assimilate V-355, she won't be able to switch us back to normal." Matt nodded then stopped, "But we get fixed first… still dun trust Silvia… sister or not." "I think we better catch Viral Swapper," said Draco, "we're a bit more accustomed to each other's bodies physically and mentally, which you guys are obviously not." Matt glared at Kala and said, "What makes you think I can't..." he started pointing at Draco, causing a plasma ball to bounce off him, "...ok, you do it." "Okay then, you guys just hang out at someplace while we get that clone, try to get used to your temporary bodies." "Will do," said Silvia, "NegaMorph, put my boots back on!"

Silvia and NegaMorph decided they didn't want to return to their room at the hotel just yet. First they want to find a place that they would be able to practice being each other and where they won't be overheard. The Aloha Stadium seemed decent enough. Silvia, after falling over for the 20th time finally snapped. "This is insane. How do you walk with three legs for smeg's sake." she yelled, not noticing the trademark traveler's swearword escape her lips. "Hey! I didn't ask for them! Just be glad your double-footed leg isn't tangling itself," snapped NegaMorph. "As for you, I can't understand how you can strut around wearing these silly stilettos, especially when you're so top-heavy." "NegaMorph!" shouted Silvia, her face flushing slightly.

Chris, meanwhile was heading into the stadium, blissfully unaware. He had no idea what had been wrong with Matt's voice when he'd announced over the comm that the entire crew had shore leave and to get out at once. He'd decided to visit the stadium and do some training. He was therefore shocked to see Silvia and NegaMorph arguing hotly. "What the hell's up with their voices?" NegaMorph was the first to notice and said, "Oh no! Not him now!" He tried to throw a lightning bolt, but he tripped and fell on his chest while the lightning bolt miss Chris's head, bounced off a metal seat, and hit Silvia, knocking her out. Chris looked behind him. "Er...nice shot." he said before smirking. "And what are you two up to? Nothing good I bet." NegaMorph coughed and tried with his best imitation of Silvia's voice (which wasn't very good at the moment), "Get out of here right now, Chris or you will be arrested in the name of Emperor Hamsterviel!" Chris stared. "What the hell? You sound like you need a truckload of throat sweets, Angela," he said. NegaMorph, unsure of what to do, slapped Chris's face and said, "That's General Silvia to you." Chris staggered back and suddenly looked ill. "NegaMorph? What the hell? How did you...wait...I was hitting on you? Uuuh," and with that revelation, Chris's brain decided it was time for a rest and he collapsed in a heap. NegaMorph frowned and said, "Shouldn't have slapped him, now he knows about this. I can't think of how this could get any worse."

Unknown to NegaMorph, another Viral Clone had entered the stadium. This one resembled a purple hummingbird. It perched on a seat until NegaMorph wasn't looking and then flew down to Chris. It whispered something in his ear before pecking him and flying off. Chris went rigid, still staring at NegaMorph then said in a daze, "I think I love you." It was NegaMorph's turn to have a shocked expression. "I'm sorry?" he said. "You're so pretty," he said in a dreamy voice. "What's the matter with- wait, I've heard of this, must be 3-2-3." NegaMorph looked around and noticed a firehose. He quickly ran over grabbed and drenched Chris from head to foot. Chris stared for a second. "Ok...what the hell was that?" he said in a very annoyed voice, his eyes glowing as the stress tried to activate his feral form. "Don't blame me, 3-2-3 pecked out and you started getting creepy on me," said NegaMorph, "and don't even think of going feral on me." Chris shook his head. There was a sort of buzzing feeling it, as if a bee were stuck in his brain. "Well you didn't have to soak me like-" He stopped as his eyes started flashing pink. V-Hunkahunka perched on one of the goals and sniggered as NegaMorph, after a second soaking failed, settled for punching Chris on the jaw. Chris shook his head and said, "So, you're NegaMorph, right?" "Yeah, Viral Swapper got loose and switched us all up." "That'd explain Matt ordering shore leave," said Chirs. A sudden thought came unbidden into his mind. "Say, you one thing you could do while you're Silvia?" NegaMorph frowned and said, "Forget it, I'm going with you on a date." "Not that," said Chris and whispered something in NegaMorph's ear. NegaMorph had a slightly disgusted look. "What do I look like, a supermodel?" "It's just a few pictures," said Chris, "All you have to do is just stand there." "No way. No." "What if I paid you?" "You'll have to fork over some big bucks to that," said NegaMorph. "I'll give you 100." "Sold…dammit."

Matt looked at Kala...then back at the hole in his room's wall. A larger one next to it showed that he was not the only member of the duo with power control problems. "We need help...didn't Lilo and Stitch have the same trouble with the first Swapper?" "I'm not sure," said Matt, "I want less people to know about this as possible. This would be really hard to live down, particularly with V-627." "Too late, mush," said V-627 through Kala, "Like I'd miss out on this...it's better the daytime TV..." Matt glared and then sighed. "Call them...the sooner I'm back in my head...the sooner I can get revenge on that A.I." he said before cackling evilly. "Okaaay," said Kala slowly, "I'll just go outside and find them." As she crept outside, V-627 said, "You like Matt, don't ya?" "No I don't!" said Kala. "Yes you do, I bet you're just dying to..." "Hey! That's private!" "That's what Matt kept saying every time he had to go to the bathroom." Matt finally calmed down enough and wandered over to the wardrobe. "At least this'll make telling us apart easier," he said, grabbing his NASA cap and shoving it on...only to walk into the door when it fell over his eyes, "...dammit."

Meanwhile, Draco and Chip were looking through the undergrowth for Viral Swapper. He was already hard to track without being stuck in each other's bodies. "How can you do anything with this tail?" asked Chip. "I was about say the same thing about these legs," said Draco, "I can't tell how to walk with them." "It's like with your normal legs when you're on all fours," said Chip. Draco tried this but eventually tripped on a tree root. He fell onto the ground face first. "I've fallen and I can't get up." Just then Lilo and Stitch passed them. "What are you two doing?" asked Lilo. "What does it look like?" responded Chip. "You're looking for Viral Swapper because you've been switched by him." Draco tapped the area where his nose would be if he had his old body. "I don't get it, was I wrong?"

Silvia came round to spot Chris. "Ok...what are you doing here?" she said in a surprisingly good impression of NegaMorph's voice. Chris' face heated up and said, "Er... nothing, nothing at all. In fact, I was just about to go." Silvia's 'bullshit' alarm rang...in some ways more sensitive then even Fibber. She turned on NegaMorph like the wrath of God. "NEGAMORPH?" she yelled, unconsciously gathering all the shadows in the stadium. Chris muttered, "Er...I'll leave you to it," turning to flee and was grabbed by the shirt. "Not a chance, Chrissy," said Silvia. "Now Silvia, I can explain," said NegaMorph. "What did you do?" she said, her eyes flashing red with each word. "Well, he managed to talk me into doing something for 100, and you know how I can't resist money." "Which is?" When NegaMorph finally revealed it, under pain of extreme pain, Chris had enough foresight at least to roll with the blow that sent him out via the stadium wall at a speed that caused a sonic boom. Silvia was holding several photos of her, or rather NegaMorph, posing in front of a camera in a skimpy two-piece bathing suit. Soon after looking over them, the pictures burst into flames in Silvia's fist. "You are so lucky you are in my body right now, otherwise I'd smash you to the other side of the solar system." NegaMorph gulped and muttered, "I hope those guys don't take too long."

Meanwhile, Draco and Chip have finally spotted Viral Swapper and were giving chase. They were actually keeping up good speed now that they've gotten accustomed to each other's bodies. In fact, it was only a small matter of time before they caught him. "That was easier than expected," said Draco. Suddenly a purple flash was seen and then something started divebombing Draco's head. "Hey! What the- quit it! Ow! Stop!" He waved his arms around until he hit something and hit the ground. It turned out to be Hunkahunka, althought the look in his eye obviously revealed him to be his Viral Clone. "Looks like it's two for the price of one," said Chip. But suddenly V-Hunkahunka flew up and pecked him on the back of the head. "OW!" Chip looked at Chip and said, "I think I love you." "Go jump in a lake," said Draco. "Yes, my love," said Chip as he ran off to do that. "As for you," said Draco. He turned one of his hands into the capture gun and fired at Hunkahunka. His aim was true and the Viral Clone was caught. Then Chip came back and said, "Did I just get pecked?" "Yep." "Thought so. Get that other Viral Clone to swap us back so I don't have to deal with gender-based emotions anymore."

Back at the North Star, Matt and Kala had been describing the 'interesting' last hour or so. "How did you two cope when you got swapped?" asked Lilo. Matt said, "We've got several dozen holes in the ship that me n Kala have respectively made between us." Lilo squinted at the holes and said, "Is it me, or are those holes arranged in a heart formation?" Matt stared. "Kala did those...Kala?" he said looking over at Kala who said "ITSYOURIMAGINATIONOOPS!" blasting the formation with another blast that Matt thought was surprisingly accurate. "Looks like we'll need to do some repairs before we leave," said Stitch. The wall creaked and completely fell over. "A lot of repairs." Matt just stared, catonic at the hole. "My sh...my sh...my ship." he stuttered, unable to cope with the huge hole in his beloved ship. "Matt, calm down, everything will be alright, we'll patch it up, we'll get our bodies back, Matt?" Kala looked worried as Matt's face was twitching in a way that didn't seem natural. Matt began to giggle a bit, similar to earlier before falling backwards out cold. "At least he isn't attacking anyone this time." said Lilo after a bit.

Just then Draco and Chip walked in with Viral Swapper and Hunkahunka in capture containers. "We're back," said Draco, "and we've got our bodies back. What happened here?" "It's a long story," said Kala. "Well pick up Matt and we'll find Silvia and NegaMorph so we can switch them back," said Chip. There was a clang from outside at that moment. When the gang went out, they saw Chris on the floor with his shape imprinted in the armor. "Heh...I found NegaMorph n Matt's sister...night-night," he said before passing out. "Judging by the angle of projection, I'd say that they're at the Aloha Stadium," said Chip, "it's good to have two brains again." Matt shook his head to shake the light-headed feeling. Then he spotted the hole again and snapped. "Who is responcible?" he muttered, getting funny looks from everyone. Kala ventured, "Er...NegaMorph?" At that Matt shot out the door in the direction of the stadiam. They all looked at Kala. "He looked like he needs to let some stress out," she said.

The gang arrived at the Aloha Stadium just in time to hear Matt say, "THEY DID WHAT?!" "I'm pretty sure that Chris has more of those pictures on him," said Silvia. Draco and Chip looked at each other in hesitation and then Chip spoke, "In their defense, I think Chris had been affected by Viral Hunkahunka, who seems to have a stronger after-affect than the original..." Matt walked back from the stadium and grabbed V-Swapper before glaring at it. "Swap Silvia and NegaMorph back otherwise the brief remainder of your life will be terminally exciting. Comprende?" he growled. The Viral Clone nodded both of his heads willingly and Matt, who had switched back with Kala by then, walked into the stadium. There was a flash of green light and a piteous scream from NegaMorph. There was a primal scream of 'DIE NEGAMORPH!' and NegaMorph went past at full speed, chased by Matt wielding his ion staff in one hand and a plasma orb in the other. Silvia followed after him, her hands crackling with lightning. Matt could be heard laughing insanely. Obviously he was enjoying doing something and judging from the explosions, it wasn't healthy for whoever was involved. After five minutes, Matt walked back. "Ok...all done. Let's go put these two in the brig."

Just then Morph walked by. "Hey Morph, have you seen Contrinus?" asked Draco, "I think there's still V-323 venom in me and I need to spend it up." "I am Contrinus," said Morph with Contrinus' voice, "don't you recognize me." After a majority of the group fainted, Morph said with his regular voice, "Got ya!" Matt, who hadn't fainted, death-glared Morph before aiming a finger and asking Draco. "May I?" "As long as you clean up afterwards," said Draco. Morph squealed like a little piggy and ran off. Matt just grinned like a shark faced with an all-you-can-eat meal and gave chase. "Hope it won't be as messy as what Silvia's cleaning up," said Chip. "Who says she's cleaning up?" said Draco as a lightning bolt struck not far away.

* * *

That was definitely a strane chapter. But I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm pretty sure this'll tickle everybody. Once again the gang got two Viral Clones captured, the one that started mess and the one that instigated it. What's up with that? Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	7. Victoria

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 7: Victoria**

After the Swapper incident, things quieted down for three days. But then the trouble started when Matt's wrist computer started blaring off. It had sensed not one activated Viral Clone, but two of them. They were the Viral Clones of Sparky and Snooty and they appeared to be somewhere in town. The gang decided to split up in order to find them.

Matt, Techo, Chip and Draco were checking near some electrical stores but just in case V-Sparky wasn't interested in zapping a few second hand DVD players the gang had a plan. It apparently involved Chip wearing a sign saying 'Free energy' and standing in the open. "Are you sure this'll work?" said Matt to Techo who's idea it had been. Techo said, "Who cares? This'll teach him to hack my personal files."

Matt and Draco both stared as Techo began sniggering and Matt got ready to call Chip back. "We're supposed to be catching V-Sparky, not getting revenge," Draco said. "What about the time you tried to feed 6-2-7 to the Chupacabra for stealing your sandwich?" Matt deliberately ignored this despite Techo's sniggering. Luckily, at that moment what looked like Sparky with red eyes came into view.

"Never mind. CHIP, HEADS UP!" he yelled as V-Sparky swooped at Chip. Matt tossed a plasma ball in his path which had two effects. The first and better effect was that it made the clone lose all interest in Chip…sadly it made it fly off towards the square. "Great one, Matt. Like we don't get enough exercise," said Draco as the four set off in pursuit.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were looking in another part of town. "Isn't it a bit odd that two clones should activate at the same time?" said Lilo. "Not really," said Stitch, "happened." "When was that?" "Spats and Hunkahunka." "Oh yeah, well, I'm not sure they activated at the same time. But then again, those two acted odd, they didn't seem to care as much about infecting people as they are about causing trouble. And there's some sort of leftover affect from being influenced by them. I wonder why?"

Suddenly the two of them heard a voice, "Hi Lilo." They looked to see Victoria walking towards them. "Aloha Victoria," said Lilo, "What are you doing here?" "I was going to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you for a while." "Well, I've been doing things," said Lilo. "What kind of things?" asked Victoria. "Well, nothing in particular really. Just dealing with aliens." Victoria looked suspicious and said, "Are you keeping something secret? We promised not to keep secrets from each other." "I know, but this thing's a bit different."

Suddenly there was the sound of weapon fire. Then suddenly Snooty flew out from an alley. "What's Snooty doing?" asked Victoria. Lilo noticed the red gleam in his eyes and said, "I don't think that was him. We better move, this could be dangerous." "Lilo, if we can domesticate aliens that were designed with superpowers to wreak havoc, I think danger's not that strange." Suddenly a black shape jumped out of the alley and landed in front of them. The three of them looked to see NegaMorph snarling. Lilo and Victoria screamed and ran to the other side of the road. Stitch growled and faced NegaMorph. NegaMorph ignored him and growled to himself, "Now where'd that overgrown Halloween decoration get to?" Then Snooty swooped back over them and NegaMorph followed after him down the street. "Snooty, come back!" yelled Victoria and ran down the street. "Victoria, wait!" yelled Lilo and she and Stitch followed.

As it so happened, the two chase parties were both heading towards the main square. As a matter of fact, they were coming opposite directions. Because of that, and the fact that they were looking behind them at the time, the Viral Clones collided in midair and fell to the ground. The next ones who entered the square were Matt, Techo, Draco, and Chip on side and NegaMorph on the other. Upon seeing him, they immediately sent blasts of plasma, fire, and viral energy. NegaMorph, not expecting a sudden frontal assault, was blasted over the horizon. Then Victoria entered the square and saw what she thought was her pet lying in a crumpled heap next to Sparky. Before anyone could stop her, she ran over to see if they were alright. While Victoria was looking over the Viral Clones, Lilo and Stitch ran into the square. "Victoria, get away from them!" shouted Lilo. "Why?" asked Victoria.

At that moment, the two Viral Clones woke up. Seeing a human so close to them, they reacted on their programmed instincts. Viral Snooty leaped up and bit Victoria's left arm while Viral Sparky bit her right arm. Victoria screamed in pain from the bites. Chip quickly activated his capture gun and trapped the two clones in capture containers. Stitch ran over to Victoria and caught her as she fainted from the pain. "We better get her to Jumba, quick," said Matt and the six of them quickly left the square.

The gang sat outside of Jumba's ship minus Lilo and Stitch. It had been a while already. "That's it. I'm going to see what's going on." said Matt getting up and heading for the ramp. Matt went to the lab part of the ship, where Jumba had Victoria on the table. "Jumba, is she going to be okay or not?" said Matt. "I do not know," said Jumba, "according to hacked files of imperial database, no one has ever been bitten by two different viral clones before. There is chance they could cancel each other out." Matt breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good," not adding 'Cause I doubt my sanity could take another infected crewmember and survive.' He added, "Is Lilo taking it ok?" looking at a readout. "Lilo's just fine," said Chip, who had suddenly appeared beside Matt, "she's over by the window." "Gah! Don't sneak up me like that!" said Matt.

Matt glared at Chip and walked over to Lilo. "What ya lookin at?" he said, trying to find what she was looking at. Lilo was currently reading a book. Matt peeked at the title, "'The Facts on Vampires'? Isn't that a bit scary for a kid your age?" Lilo gave him a look and he said, "Oh, never mind." "Just trying to get my mind of Victoria," said Lilo. "I'm just worried about her. But at least it's a beautiful day." Matt stared up and saw a small storm outside. "Er...not really...ok that's weird," he said as a cat and dog flew by the window. Suddenly Draco flew by as he was caught in the wind. Draco was shouting, "Open the window! Open the window! Open the win-" With a loud smack, Draco landed against the window pane. "D'oh!" Then Draco slowly slid down the window pane with a squeak. Chip walked over and looked outside, "Are you nuts? It's raining cats and dogs, and Dracos." Matt opened the window and pulled a dazed Draco inside. "Jumba says the viruses might cancel each other out so no harm, no foul." he said happily.

"Speaking of foul," said Chris who just came in, drenched from the pouring rain, "What's up with the weather. It was just fine a minute ago." Lilo, who was still reading her book, said, "Spontaneous storms are known to appear when a vampire's being born." Matt stared. "Ok...I may have been a dragon for 6 months, have been attacked by ghosts, ghouls, and talking chainsaws but there are no vampires on earth...are there?" he said directing the 'are there?' at Draco, the only certified dragon in the crew. Draco shrugged, "I've heard of a subspecies of vampires called strigoi that feed on dragon blood, but I've never met that type, or any vampire as a matter of fact. But then again, Red Moon, Grey Fang, and Ghoulwyrm were all part vampire, so there could be the chance that there are some on Earth."

Matt stared. "But surely...oh smeg, smeg smeg." Matt said angrily. "Look...we're jumping to conclusions...she was bitten by clones, not Dracula." "Well, Snooty's a vampire of sorts," said Lilo. "Not really," said Chip, "he's just mining the same way Morph is right now." Everyone turned to see Morph busy picking his nose. Suddenly he grabbed something and pulled out an entire trombone. "That's where I put that thing," said Morph. Matt won a prize by not even twitching at the sight of the trombone, "Chip's right. Snooty's just a disgusting way of processing weapon grade snootonium. Let's go see Victoria and you will see there is no vampiress at all." As they were walking back to Victoria, Matt noticed that her skin has gotten somewhat paler. "You sure she didn't lose a lot of blood?" asked Matt. "7-5-0 confirmed after her treatment that little girl had sustainable amount of blood in body," said Jumba. Then Pleakley came in with a tray of mugs and said, "I thought I'd bring you guys some hot cocoa since it's so cold outside." Matt looked at Lilo. "The paleness could be anything", he said defensively before trying Pleakley's cocoa...a sure sign he wasn't concentrating. "ACK! What did you use in this?" he said looking at it "Mud?" "It's very high in vitamins," said Pleakley. "Pleakley, how many times do we have to go over this," said Matt, "not everything on this planet can be prepared as-" A sudden flash of lightning and a very loud thunderclap drowned him out as the lights went out. "Dark! Very dark!" cried Pleakley.

Matt took this opportunity to vaporize the 'cocoa'. "Ok...Jumba? I told you the electricity board would find out you were siphoning for free eventually," he said before walking into the table and falling over. "For your information, that was actually an overload of electricity caused by the electrical discharges in the atmosphere," said Jumba huffily, "but fortunately, Jumba has been designing new generator for such occasions. Allow me to find and we will have power again." While Jumba was gone, the gang was somewhat unnerved by the darkness. "Let's not panic," said Draco, "a couple of us can see in the dark, so no need to worry. That's right, Contrinus, just stay close." "Draco, that's me," said Morph. "Go to your room."

Matt flailed around in the dark and noticed the table Victoria should have been on was minus one Victoria. He lit a plasma orb in his hand and confirmed it. "Er...where did your bud go, Lilo?" he asked shakily. "I thought she was unconscious," said Lilo. "That's only a temporary state," said Matt, "take it from me." The lights came back on but seemed to be very dim. "Look...the door wasn't opened. We'd have heard it...maybe you're right?" said Matt, who was clearly approaching a state that would require the straight jacket again. Matt seemed to be talking to himself now. "But if she's not here...WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" he said, losing his mental grip. Stitch opened the window and collected some rainwater in a bucket. He then threw the water at Matt's head. "Thanks, I needed that," said Matt. "Thought you did," said Stitch. "What we need to do is split up and find her," said Chip. "Don't you watch monster movies?" said Lilo, "When the group splits up, the monster attacks them one by one." "Lilo, there's no monster here but us," said Draco, "I'm sure we'll be fine." A sudden thunderclap caused the glass to quiver ominously. "Nice effect." Matt however agreed with Lilo. "It's not just movies," he said. "I have no desire to be eaten, zapped or hit on the head," he said, adding, "So we go in twos." "Okay then, we'll all draw straws," said Chip, "whoever has matching straws goes together." The match-up ended up being Draco and Matt, Lilo and Kala, Morph and Techo, and Stitch and Contrinus. Jumba, Pleakley, and Chip decided to stay in the ship and look for clues while the others searched elsewhere.

Matt looked at Draco as they walked through the corridors. "I got some good news," he said conversationally, looking down a corridor with his experiment night vision. "Doctors say the Fang Stone's wore off." Draco was rubbing himself to keep warm. "Is that so?" he said, "I thought it was permanent." Matt shrugged, "They say just to keep clear of dragon magic...otherwise it will be." The motion sensor on his wrist-comp beeped loudly, just as a light flickered into life down a dead end corridor. Draco didn't notice yet and said, mostly to himself, "I am freezing! Why is so cold?" "You're cold-blooded," said Matt, "you're probably more sensitive. But it is a bit chilly. Did someone leave a window open?" Matt looked up the corridor as a little used section of his wrist-comp activated. "Caution. Unidentified lifeform detected...range 10 meters." Matt slapped it just as the light went out again for a second. "You sure that thing is working right?" asked Draco. There was a sudden lightning flash and a black shape was in front of them. When Matt shined a light at it, it revealed a penguin-like experiment holding a tray with two steaming mugs on it. "Oh, Manners, it's just you. What smells like cold sweat and urine?" Matt picked up one of the cups. "This apparently...I think Pleakley made some extra drinks," he said before drinking it. "Meh...you should try the coffee back at CPS headquarters," he said when the two experiments stared. The computer beeped again. "Alert...Infection threat rising. Virus clone in vicinity," it said in an urgent tone. "What? A Viral Clone? But no one's here except me, Draco, and..." The two of them turned around, but Manners has disappeared. "This is weird," said Draco, "and not Morph's 'amusing weird', but 'creepy weird'." Matt nodded, looking around. The computer beeped for the third time, "Caution. Electrical anomaly closing...Contact in 5 seconds." Matt turned to see the lights on a corridor explode in a line. "What the hell's going on?" he said angrily. "I don't know," said Draco, "but I don't like it. I think we should head back and tell the others." "You aren't going to let a little darkness scare you, are you?" said Matt. Suddenly there was a loud high-pitched screech and Draco said, "No, but I am going to let that scare me." Draco quickly turned tail and ran back. Matt tried to grab said tail, but got dragged after him.

They arrived in the room where Lilo and Kala were without opening the door, much to Matt's gloom as the broken top half of the door hit him on the head on the way through. Kala was the first to speak...if only to stop Matt trying to choke Draco. "What got into you guys? You look like you've seen an Ectonurite." "Well," said Draco after he managed to get his throat out of Matt's hands, "I think there's something very spooky going on here. The lights in the corridor exploded and we heard a screech. Oh, and I think we met Manners' Viral Clone." It was then that Techo came in, followed by Morph who appeared to have V-Manners trying with some success to swallow his head. "Aaand there he is. Nice catch, Techo." Techo shrugged. "Not really...we heard some screech and the cone came in, bumped into Morph and...well…" he said as Matt pulled the clone off and dehydrated it. "That's odd," said Kala, "why would a Viral Clone come in here like that?" "That's sorta like what Viral Spats did," said Lilo, "I think he came in here for a reason and that reason must be Victoria." Matt looked thoughtful. "Plus there's something in the power grid that keeps setting off the alert on my computer." Lilo looked at it, "What's it say?" The computer beeped and said, "Electronic anomaly in area...contact imminent." Matt paled and said, "That."

Suddenly the lights around started crackling madly. Then something removed the vent and dropped into the room. It somewhat resembled Sparky, but it had green fur and bat wings, fangs, and ears like Snooty. It glared at the group and hissed at them. Matt acted on instinct. Whatever this was had set off the type of function that only went off in the presence of the sort of thing that could and would eat the user's brain. He fired a few shots that were simply absorbed by the creature who then floored him with a swipe that felt like it had come from a jackhammer. The computer despite this managed to say, "Confirmed. EXP Virus infected detected." "Infected?" asked Lilo. Then she looked at the creature and asked, "Victoria?" The creature grinned maliciously and said, "You noticed my new look?" "Listen Victoria, you're not quite in your right mind. We're going to take care of that and get the virus out." "No way!" said Victoria, "I like my new powers. They make me special and special people ought to be left the way they are." Techo rattled his head and said, "Who taught you that?" "My new friend, the one you just dehydrated," said Victoria, pointing at V-Manners' pod.

Matt looked at the pod in Techo's hand in a dazed way and then threw a plasma ball with surprising accuracy. It was absorbed but that didn't matter. Its kinetic energy was enough to knock the infected head over heels. Victoria growled and started firing lightning bolts. As everyone was ducking for cover, Morph said, "I'm tired of thunder and lightning, I want sunshine." He morphed into a tall yellow experiment with a round head and four ears. His head gave off a bright sunny glow that made Victoria shriek in pain and run off. Matt peered out as Victoria shot back into the vent. "Ok...now we know what a dual bite does," he said, getting out of cover. Techo picked up his comm to call Chip and warn him but it was shorted out by a bolt. "Ok...this is NOT good," he said. Just then Stitch and Contrinus ran into the room. They narrowly avoided a lightning bolt that was thrown at them. Contrinus shot a ball of firelight at the vent. Victoria hissed and crawled away.

Matt looked up at the vents. "This is worse then that alien film. She could be anywhere at all," he said. Kala spoke up. "Plus she wants V-Manners back...though I don't know how he could have manipulated her so totally. It's not one of his powers." "I don't think he's really manipulating her," said Draco, "I think he's using her hidden jealousy to make her do things she wouldn't normally do." Matt looked at the pod. "I think its time we asked this clone some questions...where the hell it's getting these mind boosts for start...this is three souped-up clones so far," said Matt.

The group went back to the lab, but when they opened the doors, they saw that there was a rather large mess. Jumba and Pleakley were both hiding under the table. "What happened in here?" asked Matt. Jumba got out and said, "Strange creature broke into lab and wreaked havoc. Pleakley and I have just managed to get out of range before 6-2-9 was attacked." Matt looked around and spotted Chip and he and Techo righted him. "Chip, can you hear me? How many grenades am I holding up?" he said. Chip was completely unconscious, as indicated by his eye being completely black. Matt also noticed two puncture holes in the area where his neck would be. "Oh great," said Matt, "Victoria must have sucked the energy out of him." Techo looked at Chip. "This sucks. We've got a damn energy vamp aboard...oh and Matt? Plasma counts as energy," he added, causing Matt to pale as his imagination supplied him with the images. "Don't worry," said Draco, "we just need to give Chip a little jumpstart." He zapped Chip's body with a small lightning bolt which caused it to jerk around a bit. "That oughta do it."

Chip's eye turned back on, only now it was red with a black slit for a pupil. He opened his mouth to reveal two fangs and said with a ridiculously strong Romanian accent, "My mistress will feast on your energy." Then Morph ran in with a stake in one hand and his mallet in the other and yelled, "Quick! We have to stop Chip!" "How did you know he became an energy vampire?" asked Kala. "He's an energy vampire? Ah!" Morph dropped the stake and mallet and ran out of the room. Matt, who'd been reliving an old nightmare about vampires finally came to his senses, saw Chip, screamed and hit him on the head so hard he slightly concertina'd up. Needless to say, he was out cold again. "Nice work, Matty the vampire slayer. Now what do we do?" said Draco annoyed. "We have to find Victoria and cure her, it's the only way to change Chip back to normal. Only with him out, it won't be easy. Techo, think you can build something to track her down?" Matt looked and saw that Techo was holding Morph's mallet and stake and looking thoughtfully at Chip. "TECHO!" yelled the others. "What? Oh yeah. Victoria. Sure thing."

In about three minutes, Techo had managed to jimmy a few spare parts together, including Pleakley's coffee maker. "Ok," he said, plonking it on a table. "The fork is the pointer. It'll home on her magnetic field. All that energy she consumed will mean she's practically an electromagnet," he said. Matt looked at it. "It looks like Satan's broken foodmixer...this gonna work?" he said, turning it on. The fork on top of the contraption, spun round and shot off...embedding itself in Chip. Techo looked sheepish. "Ok...it also homes in on the minions," he said as the fork immediately shot into a vent cover. A muffled "Ouch" was heard. "Gotcha," said Draco and he dived into the vent. A couple seconds later, the sound of punching fists could be heard and Draco was tossed out. "She really packs a punch," muttered Draco. Victoria leapt out of the vent and latched onto Matt. "Get her off of me!" he yelled. Just then Chip was looking like he'd come to when Techo hit him on the head with a frying pan. "Nice timing," said Contrinus, "he nearly woke up." "He was waking up?" asked Techo. Matt settled for an old trick he'd learnt on his and Chloe's first adventure. He flopped on his back and squashed Victoria under him. He rolled off and rubbed his arm where he'd been bitten. "Does this look infected to you?" he said to Draco. "Not sure, keep it away from radiation." Victoria got up and snarled.

Then Morph changed back into the yellow experiment again and started shining. Victoria screeched and tried to get away. But then Stitch plopped a capture container on top of her. Matt then jumped on top of the canister, weighing it down. "CALM DOWN!" he yelled as the canister began shaking as Victoria tried to get out. "Lilo? Please talk to your mutant friend," he said. "Victoria, listen to me," said Lilo, "you don't want this." "No, you don't want me to have this! You're just jealous! You're all jealous!" Morph shone a bit more light on her to make her stop talking. While he was doing that, Contrinus snuck a claw and pinched Victoria on the neck. She immediately went limp. "Nice trick," said Matt. "It comes with my healing programming, can be very useful." Matt got off the canister and stepped back. "Ok...I know how to do this...she currently trusts Mr. Manners...right? How bout we throw a spanner in the works? Expose our little clone for his real self? Didn't we nick some test footage of clone training last month?" said Matt, thoughtfully. "I think it's best that we cure her first," said Kala, "but I can't cure two different viruses at the same time." "Unless they're from the same source," said Matt as he started dialing in a number. "Who are you calling?" asked Techo as he gave Vampire Chip another whack to keep him from getting up. "Someone I wish I didn't know."

Matt hung up and jumped a foot in the air as NegaMorph materialized from the shadows behind him. "DON'T...DO THAT!" he yelled. "How'd you do that?" asked Contrinus. "Would you believe I came in through the cell phone's connection?" "Not quite." "Good, cause I didn't. Now why have you summoned me here?" "That," said Matt, pointing at Victoria. Matt looked at Nega. "Though it annoys me to ask you for help...cure her please...if anyone can cure a double virus infected...it's you." He then whispered, "Remember when I lost my temper in New York when you asked about my sister? If this goes pear shaped that'll seem like I was merely peeved...get me?" NegaMorph ignored the threats and examined Victoria. "So, she got bitten by both clones, eh? Very interesting, but too unstable for even the Empire to use. Protocol would call for extermination." Suddenly he winched and clutched the center of his chest for a second. "But since she's so young, I think it's best if we completely remove her powers. But I'll need Kala's help as well as the clone." Matt looked at Nega. "Ok...try anything and I will disintegrate you," he said coldly. The two clones were fetched for NegaMorph who assimilated them in privacy. He then turned to Kala and said, "We have to work together on this one. You weaken the viruses and I'll pull it out. Use some of my plasma so you can work on it." He carefully put a piece of plasma into her paw without touching her. "This is so gross," said Kala as she swallowed it and gagged.

Matt went over to the canister and tapped. "Good news. We've got a cure...bad news is that that dude over there is in partial charge of it," he said pointing to NegaMorph. Victoria did nothing but hiss. Draco quickly opened the container and grabbed her. Kala started sending small waves of cleansing energy through Victoria's body. Then NegaMorph opened his hand-mouth and started sucking up the negative energy that was coming out. After a minute, the two of them said, "Done!" and stopped. Matt looked at Victoria, who had returned to her human form (thankfully with her clothes on). "Er...welcome back to the land of the sane...tip: If you hear a voice, ignore it," he said, wincing as he heard V-627's colorful response in his head. Chip opened his eye, which was back to normal gold, and asked, "What's going on?" Techo whacked him again and Draco yelled, "Techo! He's not a vampire anymore!" "Really?" said Techo, sounding surprised.

Chip completely lost it, throwing Techo across the room and then repeatedly hitting him against said wall. Matt and Draco watched. "Hmm...Guess Chip really hated Techo's bait idea after all," he said, the both of them smartly stepping aside as Techo was thrown to the opposite side of the room. NegaMorph looked in interest for a minute but said, "Well it's been fun, but I gotta go." He tipped his hat at the door, studiously ignoring Techo's screams as Chip gave him the worst pink belly on the island. Matt looked and saw Lilo talking to Victoria. "Let's go..." he said, dragging Draco from the room as Techo was thrown through the wall next to the door and followed by Chip. Matt could tell when someone needed to talk in private. Not to mention Chip's revenge was getting too gruesome even for him.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Victoria, "I really made a big mess." "No you didn't," said Lilo, "and it wasn't your fault. That virus made you act crazy and Viral Manners wasn't improving the situation any." "But he never would have manipulated me in the first place if I hadn't have been jealous of you guys," said Victoria. "Well, to tell you the truth, you don't have much to be jealous of about our adventures. And there was something odd about Manners that made your jealousy bigger. But I think we could have our own adventure, something you could be a part of." "Okay," said Victoria and the two of them hugged. This sweet little moment of friendship considerably contrasted with Techo's feeble pleas of "Uncle! Uncle!"

* * *

There's another chapter. That one took me a while to do. I always wanted to do a story where Chip becomes a horror-based sci-fi monster. My other idea involved a werecar, but I remembered that Chip was a cyborg and that wouldn't make much sense. By the way, the yellow experiment Morph turned into was Experiment 511 AKA Sunny, an experiment designed to give people bad sunburns. He belongs to Xelku9 on deviantART. The next chapter might take a while, but it will have a really cool plot. Until then, please review.


	8. Bonnie and Clyde

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 8: Bonnie & Clyde**

The day after the incident involving Victoria and Viral Manners, we find our heroes at Lilo's house where they were…

Draco: Wait a minute!

Chip: Hold the chapter!

(entire story screeches to a halt)

Me: What do you want, I'm starting the chapter.

Draco: Well, actually, we were hoping on doing the narrating ourselves.

Me: You?

Draco: Why not? It's mostly going to be focused on us so it won't change it much.

Me: I don't know…

Draco and Chip: Pleeeease?

Me: Alright, but try not to blow it out of proportion settles back to watch

Draco: Ladies, gentlemen, this chapter will now be done in our perspective. This chapter is a mystery involving me as the typical San Francisco private eye. (puts on trench coat and fedora)

Chip: And I as the traditional British sleuth. (puts on overcoat and deerstalker)

Draco: But seems to be missing, what could it be? (snaps fingers) Sepia tone!

Chip: Oh, Monochrome. (black and white teddy-like experiment appears) Can you do us a favor and give this story a good old black-and-white coloring? (experiment nods and waves his arms, causing everything to become black and white)

DRACO: It was an unusually cold day in Kauai. There was fog rolling off the bay that was rather pretty but somewhat out of place. Being the cold-blooded type, I was in my office with my partner, Chip. We were doing a small time detective agency. And by small time, I meant just for today. Chip was a pretty good detective, has a real knack for logic. Me, I follow my gut. We balance each other out well. The only other two people around were Morph and Contrinus. Contrinus was our girl Friday and secretary as well as my girl. Morph was the note boy, not very good at it, but as long as he's not in the way. But right now, there wasn't anything for him to get in the way of. We were just lying about doing nothing.

CHIP: At 12:13, the telephone suddenly rang. I picked it up and said, "Draco & Chip, Private Investigators, how may we be of assistance?" "We need ya help with something." I furrowed my eyebrow as I recognized the voice, "Bonnie, is that you?" "Yeah, it's me, so what of it?" "Well, from the Caller ID I'm getting, it looks like you're calling from the county jail. I presume this is your one phone call?" "Yeah, it is, but this time we're really innocent. Someone pulled off a job at the bank and the cameras said we did it. But we didn't do it, I swear. You know we're turning over a new leaf, but nobody will believe us. Can you help us, for your cousins?" As it turned out, I did know of Bonnie and Clyde's attempt of rehabilitation. They're currently in E.A.R.W.A.X. and were trying to channel their criminal knowledge and talents for more productive purposes. I believe they intended to take over the detective business as soon as Draco and I were done. "I'm not saying we're taking the case yet, but we're going to head down to the bank to see if this is worth investigating."

DRACO: It didn't take long for me, Chip, and Morph to get down to the scene of the crime. There were several policemen there scouting the area, looking for clues apparently. As Chip pulled the dune buggy over, I recognized someone there. It was Matt Lynch, a good friend and teammate of mine, but he's a bit of a loose cannon with an even looser screw. We walked over to him and I said, "What's the word, Matt?" "Huh? Why are you guys… Oh yeah, you're doing that detective thing today." "We've just received a phone call from Bonnie telling us she and Clyde have been framed for something." "Yes," said Matt, "the bank's been robbed. Not a cent left in it. Whoever did it cleaned it out good." "What proof do you have that Bonnie and Clyde might have done it?" asked Chip, "Other than their previous record." "They appear on the camera," said Matt, "I managed to talk them into giving me a copy of it. Policeman-to-policeman thing." "I thought you were a mercenary," I said. "With the NSC, it's pretty much the same thing."

CHIP: Matthew pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist-computer until a holographic screen appeared. It showed the inside of the bank, and judging from the clock in the upper-right corner, it was nighttime. The doors to the bank opened and what looked like Bonnie and Clyde went through. They didn't waste anytime with going over to the safe and vaults, disarming the alarms, and grabbing all the cash and valuables. Once their bags were filled, they high-tailed it out of there. Then the video stopped. "Morph," I said, "did you write anything down?" We looked to see Morph was apparently attempting to grab a couple of donuts that the policemen were eating, with not that great success. "Didn't think so, fortunately I have a photographic memory. Now, I find it odd that Bonnie and Clyde would not show more finesse in entering the building. Also, they didn't care about being spotted on the camera. As a matter of fact, neither of them left the view of the camera for a second. This is definitely not their style. Have you considered the possibility that they are actually the Viral Clones counterparts?" "Yes," said Matthew, "but it's in black-and-white, so we can't tell if their eyes are red or not. Besides, according to the imperial files you hacked, V-149 and V-150 were built to only commit robberies when directed by someone, otherwise, they'd be too hard to control." "I see, well, there are a couple of people around who have the ability and motive to direct them in such a manner. We'll check them out while you try to find more evidence." Suddenly there was a small disturbance and Morph ran by at a very fast pace with a policeman chasing after him. "Apparently the little bugger got a hold on someone's coffee," said Matt.

DRACO: After chasing Morph until the caffeine wore off, which took an hour; we headed for the first suspect on the list for possible masterminds behind Viral Bonnie and Clyde. Ex-Captain Gantu used to be the Commander for the Galactic Armada, but has fallen very far since then. We weren't sure if he had connections to Emperor Hamsterviel or not, but it was worth looking just in case. We arrived at the crashed ship where he was living and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a crabby giant with feet like an elephant and a face like a shark answered the door. "What do you trogs want?" growled Gantu. "We're investigating for anyone possibly connected to the robbery at the bank," said Chip, "Have you had any contact with the Viral Clones of Bonnie and Clyde?" "I don't know what you're talking about and I couldn't have been involved anyways. No experiment would listen to what I would have to say and I haven't fallen hard enough to resort to thievery. Now go away!" He slammed the door on our noses, literally in Morph's case. "I have a gut feeling he's telling the truth," I said, "what do you think Morph?" Morph had just pulled his nose out and it had swollen to a large size, "Ha-cha-cha-cha-cha." The next few minutes were spent with me trying chasing Morph with a large stick.

CHIP: Our next two suspects were fortunately in the same place. Thanks to Morph's ability to turn into Finder, we were able to track them to a slightly darker side of town. The trail led us to a bar called 'The Shark Bite'. "I've heard of this place," said Draco, "this is supposed to be where the toughest guys around come to lurk." "I thought it was just a bait shop," said Morph. "If it is, then you're the worm." The three of us stepped inside and almost immediately wished we had Matt or Chris with us. There was a large menagerie of thugs, goons, and assorted miscreants. They all gave us a suspicious glare that had Morph quivering like a bowl of jelly. "Don't worry," Draco said, "just show a little backbone." "But I don't have a backbone." I ignored the two of them and walked over to the barkeeper. I showed him the picture of the two we were looking for and he pointed towards a dark door. The three of us walked through and found ourselves in a small room. We immediately spotted the first of the two people we were seeking. Her name was Angela Chloe, general of the Imperial Army, but her true name was Chloe Lynch, Matt's brainwashed sister. She was currently in her human form to not arouse suspicion, but her outfit didn't prevent attraction. She was wearing a close-fitting black dress with purple sequins as well as a diamond necklace and earrings: the very picture of a femme fatale. Very soon afterwards, we saw Suspect #3. NegaMorph literally stepped out of the shadows, grabbed Draco by the neck, and started, as Draco would say 'pounding him into last week'.

DRACO: After NegaMorph stopped pounding me into last week, Chip addressed Silvia, "Ms. Silvia, we have reason to suspect that you were involved with the bank robbery last night." "What made you say that?" she asked, studying her nails. "You have a known history with Viral Clones, which are suspected to be involved, and you seem to be dressed rather new and expensive-looking clothing and jewelry." The tips of her nails crackled slightly with electricity as she said, "There happened to be a sale at the department store which I paid for with my paycheck. Here's the receipt if you don't believe me." I studied the receipt and said, "Yes, this is legitimate, but your partner could have easily been involved with the robbery." "I would do nothing of the kind!" snapped NegaMorph with the air of an offended rattlesnake, "You know I would never stoop to petty thievery. Besides, I wouldn't bother having Viral Clones do it, I'd just assimilate them." "In that case, why did you go after me like a hammering machine?" I said. "Because you're stealing my look." I looked down at my trench coat and said, "Oh, right."

CHIP: Unfortunately, that was the end of our suspect list. So we decided to mull over the case at the local ice cream parlor. We both walked in and sat on the stools. "Three sundaes, please," I said. "Coming right up," said a familiar voice. We all looked to see Nosy in his disguise preparing our sundaes. "Nosy? What are you doing here?" asked Draco. "Are you kidding?" said Nosy, "these kind of places are loaded with gossip and rumors. So what you guys down?" "We've trying to clear Bonnie and Clyde's name from the bank robbery, but we can't find anyone who might be directing their Viral Clones." "Viral Clones, eh? You know, I've heard from a reliable source that a couple of clones are acting for themselves. They're not responding to Empire's command, prefer to cause trouble for everyone. Maybe they're the ones behind the bank robbery." "That would make sense," I said, "We've already had a few clones behave oddly. They could either be working for those renegades or actually one of them. And seeing how unprofessionally the Bonnie and Clyde in the video were acting, I think they were just trying to get their originals out of the way. That means they'll mostly try something again. We have to intercept them in the act, and I think I know how to do that."

DRACO: Shortly afterwards, the trap was in place. Me and Chip were waiting in the bushes while Morph hid in 'The Island's Largest Piggy Bank'. "You sure about this?" asked Chip, "It seems a bit cliché." "If I know anything about Bonnie and Clyde, they'd never be able to resist this," I said. "But still…" My sharp ears picked up the sound of something coming so I slapped a hand over Chip's mouth. "Someone's coming," I whispered. Like flies to a compost heap, we saw what looked like Bonnie and Clyde coming. Seeing how they were currently rattling tin cups and playing harmonicas in their cell, these had to be their viral counterparts. "Check this out," said V-Bonnie, "Da biggest piggy bank on the island." "Da boss will be real happy when he sees this," said V-Clyde. The two of them picked it up and carried it over to a jeep they apparently stole. As soon as they were gone, I pressed a button on a device I was holding. A map of Kauai popped up, with Morph's tracer as a flashing spot. "And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee, all the way home."

CHIP: We tailed the two criminals to their hideout: an abandoned tree house that barely looked habitable. The two Viral Clones grabbed the piggy bank and climbed up the ladder nailed into the tree and into the tree house. We had followed close behind all the time. "Let's get a closer look," said Draco. I nodded and extended by eye until I can see through the window. Draco used his sharp hearing to pick up what they were saying and telepathically send it to my brain. V-Bonnie and V-Clyde weren't the only clones in the tree house. There was a third one speaking with a Southern accent and wearing a boater straw hat. "Nice haul you pulled in there," he said, "you must have swept the town's fortunes clean by now." "Slick's Viral Clone," muttered Draco, "should have known." "It was easy pickings," said V-Bonnie, "those dopes barely knew we took it." "And they still think it's our goody-goody counterparts," said V-Clyde. "That's fine work there, and when we sell them their stuff back, we'll be really rich. Now let's see what's in this old piggy bank." V-Slick picked up a hammer and whacked the top of the piggy bank. It shattered, revealing Morph who said, "Sorry, overdrawn." "What in tarnation?" "Just like that piggy bank; you three are busted." The Viral Clones turned around at my words to see me and Draco enter the tree house. "And what do you intend to do?" said Viral Slick. Draco grinned and whacked his tail repeatedly on the floor. Very soon, the floor underneath the Viral Clones cracked and they fell down to the ground where they hit their heads and got knocked out. Fortunately, the fragile valuables weren't on that part of the floor. "Sorry, but your stock market just crashed," said Draco. We gave him an odd look and he said, "What? You guys got to make bank jokes."

DRACO: Everything went smoothly after that. The Viral Clones were booked, Bonnie and Clyde were set free, and all the stolen stuff was returned to their rightful owners. For our help in solving this caper, we were each paid 100 dollars. After things got all settled down, we went back to the office to chill out. It was so nice to curl up in a comfortable chair with an arm around your girl.

CHIP: "Well guys," I said, "now that we've solved a case, we don't need to keep this detective business up anymore." "Maybe Bonnie and Clyde would want it," said Contrinus. "Good idea," said Draco, "we can tell them tomorrow. I'm pretty sure they've had their fill of being behind bars. Say, you wanna go out flying?" "Sure." Draco and Contrinus left the room. Morph stayed for a little bit but then went off to get something to eat. As for me, there was nothing more to do than to sit back, relax, and play my violin.

* * *

Well, that was an interesting chapter. The next chapter will be told the normal way, but it'll focus on another set of characters. By the way, Monochrome is Experiment 126, designed to suck the color out of everything, making it look like a 60's TV show and he's also owned by Xelku9 on deviantART. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review.


	9. Ace

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 9: Ace**

The day right after Draco and Chip captured the Viral Clones of Bonnie, Clyde, and Slick, the gang had a lucky break. Not all of the pods' canisters burned up in the atmosphere. One of them survived and was found and auctioned on eBay by someone. It was a simple matter of buying it and soon the gang had the canister in their hands.

Matt looked at the pod. "V-262? Number seems familiar," he said as he, Techo and some crew members were checking the pod in the North Star's lab. Techo shrugged. "I think Jumba mentioned him once," he said. Matt sighed and went over to the comm. "Yeah, there was something abnormal about him," said Chris. "An experiment that's considered abnormal? That can't be a good sign," said Matt. Matt waited till the comm connected to Jumba's ship. "Jumba? We caught a new clone...what was 2-6-2's function?" he asked. "Er, this is a bit embarrassing," said Jumba sheepishly, "2-6-2 has no function per say. I made error and accidentally made pure-good experiment." Matt looked over at the pod. "How much you wanna bet the empire got it right?" he asked before thinking. Why would the empire deploy a failure unless... his gaze transferred to the container the pod had been in and the answer hit like a missile strike. "EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled as the bomb concealed in the container blew.

V-262 was confused when he activated. This wasn't the empire laboratory. This place was in ruins, emergency sprinklers going and a voice stating to evacuate constantly. Then he noticed three unconscious men on the ground. He quickly picked them up and looked for the medical bay. Once there, he started treating them. The rest of the crew had finally unsealed the area and at once aimed at V-262 only to have Matt wave them off angrily. He was still arguing when Draco and co turned up. "Is that Ace?" asked Draco. "His Viral Clone actually," said Techo. "What is he doing?" asked Chip. "A foot massage obviously," said Matt, "do you have any idea how much tension you get from all the running for your life?" Matt explained about the bomb trap. "It looks like the empire couldn't fix the programming fault from the original...this begs the question...what do we do with him? We can't hand him over to the NSC...it'd be cruel...it's not like he's attacked anyone," he said "Well we can't give him over to NegaMorph either. I don't think anyone of us wants to do that," said Contrinus. However, there was a pair of eyes that were watching from the vent. "That's what you think," it muttered and scuttled away. Matt, once he was able, got on the comm to CPS HQ for the possibility of stationing V-Ace on another ship. Chip and V-Ace were also there. "How about the NSS Toshiba? They're a pretty new crew but I've heard good things." he said, suggesting possible crews. "Well, he could probably make a good crew member," said Chip, "but you're forgetting one important thing. The Empire will never stop looking for him and until he's assimilated into NegaMorph." "Come on," said Matt, "NegaMorph doesn't even know he's been activated, right?" He noticed the stares. "What?" he said annoyed. Chip stated, "He's known about every other clone." Matt sighed, Chip was probably right, he usually was. "So what are your suggestions?" he said. "I think he needs to be put in a very secure place, where he won't be attacked," said Kala. "You mean like the rest of the clones?" said Matt accusingly. "I think that's the only way to protect him." "You mean the only thing to protect us, from whatever Hamsterviel's plan for the Viral Clones are." Matt got up and walked off angrily. Techo walked past him as Matt left the room. "Ok...who pissed him off?" he said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, NegaMorph was practicing in the local gym. It was after hours, but he managed to sneak in. He was currently delivering several blows to a large punching bag. Finally he made one final blow from his three left fists that knocked it completely over. A small experiment that resembled a yellow centipede apart from several marking on his body and the blood red eyes that signified a Virus Clone came in. "Very nice left hook," he commented as NegaMorph knocked the punching bag down. "Well, well, for once a Viral Clone comes to me," said NegaMorph as he flexed his tail. "Actually, I've come to see if you are truly as powerful as I've heard you were. I'm glad to see I was right." V-Checkers mentally grinned to himself as NegaMorph hesitated. 'This'll be easy. This guy's got an ego the size of a battlestation,' he thought. "Well, I have gotten a lot stronger with the assimilation of several Viral Clones," said NegaMorph. "I can see that, your power grows every day," said V-Checkers, "but it doesn't change the ending."

V-Checkers sighed theatrically. "You were made by accident...from what I've heard the empire's being creamed now the NSC are in motion...do you really think they'll let you go free?" he said before adding, "Unlike V-262 for example." "What about V-262? What makes him so different?" said NegaMorph. V-Checkers just laughed. "His programming's reversed...surely you've seen his original around here? Ace, I think he's called," he said, smoothly "Him? He's a bigger mistake than I was!" "That may be, but he's a lot better than you." "How is that?" demanded NegaMorph, "You said I was powerful." "True, but he has better looks, comrades, and a much better future." NegaMorph just fumed. "There is a chance however...you could assimilate him...you may even get a chance at some of your other enemies," said V-Checkers "Oh you can be sure I will, I'm not going to leave a trace of him after I'm done," growled NegaMorph as he morphed through the window and took flight. V-Checkers chuckled and said, "He may have a big ego, but he has a pretty poor self-image. I have got to watch this."

Back at the ship, Matt was on the comm to the NSS Nos Carina, to Akira. The previous week, Commander Leyton had suggested they work on another ship so there could be more search teams after clones. "...I'm sure there's no danger from V-262...the last I saw was his name on the USS Honolulu's security personnel roster," she said. Matt sighed. "You wanna take on another crewmember? V-Ace should fit right in." Akira said, "Sure...where is he?" Matt shrugged. "I left him with his original. Last I saw they were talking." Just then Draco, Chip, and Morph walked in with the two Aces following them. "And this is our cockpit," said Chip, "That's Matt over there, he's our captain." Suddenly a loud explosion was heard. "And that would be trouble, of a big nasty kind," said Draco. Matt jumped up, blaster appearing as if by magic. Nobody knew exactly where he kept all his guns and nobody wanted to try and look. The last official to try to do a weapon search was still in a rubber room.

The door literally dissolved in darkness and NegaMorph came in, practically fuming. "And this is an idiot," said Matt, preparing to plasma control NegaMorph into a pretzel shape when a blast knocked him down and out. NegaMorph was surrounded by an aura of dark flames, giving him a frighteningly demonic look. "Where is he?" "Uh, I don't really know who you're talking about," said Morph. NegaMorph sent a volley of fangs into Morph's side. "Don't play me coy with me, you little worm!" "Is it me or is NegaMorph in a worse mood than usual?" said Draco. NegaMorph managed to focus long enough to spot the Aces. "Which one of you trogs is he?" he said angrily, making a darkness barrier just as some security officers arrived. "I will never betray a comrade," said one of the Aces. "Me neither," said the other Ace. "Then I'll just have to stab you both and assimilate the right one," said NegaMorph as he sent another spray of fangs. A stream of blue plasma incinerated them. Matt was apparently awake again...and VERY unhappy, proven when he tackled NegaMorph and tried to stab him with his ion staff. "GET OFF MY SHIP!" he screamed. Only to be blasted back again with an 'omph' by NegaMorph. As he was about to get up, Matt thought he heard a snigger from the wall vent. Matt was getting ready to attack again, but NegaMorph was even madder than Matt. "OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared and blasted Matt through several walls. "Now to get rid Mr. Perfect." Matt groaned from where he'd landed and shook the stars out his vision to see two red eyes watching NegaMorph from a vent opening. "What the hell?" he muttered.

It didn't take long for NegaMorph to identify Viral Ace and was working very hard to trap him in a corner. "I'll show them who's better," he growled Matt however was busy tapping the bottom of the vent. Finally he blasted a bit of it off and V-Checkers fell out, shocked. "Hi there, smeghead," said Matt, holding a plasma orb before throwing it at NegaMorph as he was about to grab V-Ace. "You must be the most gullible blob in the world," he said, holding the struggling V-Checkers under his arm. Matt continued. "You realize these clones probably haven't even HEARD of teamwork...he's playing you like a violin...making you do the dirty work for him." "What did you say, human?" hissed NegaMorph, withdrawing his Lockblade. "I mean, who would be dumb enough to be manipulated by a little worm," said Matt. "NOBODY MANIPULATES ME!" screamed NegaMorph and he slashed at Matt's neck. Matt narrowly ducked and plunged a tranquilizer needle into NegaMorph's side. NegaMorph growled for a few seconds, then toppled over. "Annnd there he goes," said Matt as NegaMorph fell flat on his face, snoring. "As for YOU!" he said to V-Checkers who suddenly looked worried. "Straight to the brig with your wormy butt," he said, with barely concealed glee.

The five experiments were looking down at NegaMorph. "What made him attack like that?" asked Chip. "Pride," said Ace, "an injured pride. I could tell it from his eye." "You're right," said Draco, "usually when he's mad, his pupil turns red for anger. But his pupil was grey for pride." "I guess Viral Checkers was egging him on," said Morph. "So I'm not even safe from my fellow Viral Clones," said Viral Ace, "which means anywhere I am will be sought out and those standing near me will be harmed. Therefore, I can accept Akira's offer. I must be imprisoned with the other Viral Clones." "But you're not anything like them," said Draco. "Not in personality, yes. But the empire sees us as all the same. If other Viral Clones have to be imprisoned to prevent them from being used by the Hamstervielian Empire, then so must I." Chip sighed heavily and took out a pair of handcuffs. "I wish we didn't have to do this," he said as he snapped them onto V-Ace's wrists. "It is for the greater good." None of them noticed NegaMorph slithering away. "That is the last time anyone manipulates me," he hissed.

* * *

That chapter was a lot shorter than I expected it to be. But at least it didn't take as long. If you're a bit disappointed about the quickness of this chapter, don't worry. The best part of all is coming up. What could it be you ask? Nothing other than the revelation of the connection of the rogue Viral Clones. It's somewhat revealed already, if you go back and look for it. You will not want to miss the final chapter. Please review until then.


	10. Seven Sins Trogs

**Retrieval Saga**

**A Can Full of Clones**

**Chapter 10: Seven Sins Trogs**

**In the ship's brig…**

It may be a small brig, but the clones are all dehydrated. The several viral pods were in one large brig container in the brig. It seemed a bit haphazard, but it was a bit easier to guard. The one exception was the five viral clones that have shown unusual behavior: Spats, Hunkahunka, Manners, Slick, and Checkers. They were in a separate container so could be examined later. There weren't many guards that night. After all, who would be insane enough to attack them? This thought was revised after some thinking and now 'Who would be insane enough to attack alone?' Currently, the brig was being guarded by Hyena. He was more than enough to keep out most intruders. He sat in front of the door to the brig, making sure not to fall asleep.

The door down the hallway suddenly opened to reveal a pinkish parrot-like experiment with red eyes. Before Hyena could act, he was zapped by a green beam that came out of V-Lax's antenna. Hyena was about to attack him, but then he felt an overpowering wave of laziness swept over him. He sat back down and went to sleep as the Viral Clone walked past him. A camera turned unnoticed to view the intruder… Chris was sitting at the security console, playing a PSP when he spotted activity on the brig's cam. "What the…? GUYS?" he called as he watched V-Lax open the door by zapping the digital lock.

V-Lax zapped the security features of the containers, causing them to go inert. He then opened the container with the odd clones' viral pods and placed them on the floor. He then took out an eyedropper and put a drop of water on each of them. V-Checkers was the first to recover his senses. "What? It's about time. What took you so long?" he said as the alarms began to wail. "This place isn't exactly easy to break into," said V-Lax. "Where is our other comrade?" asked Viral Manners. "I am here, mon amis," said a voice with a French accent. A small tornado came down the hallway and stopped spinning in front of them, revealing a light grey experiment that looked like a French chef with four arms and a spatula tail. "Good," said V-Checkers as a neutron grenade was rolled in. Luckily, V-Lax zapped it in time. "… But I think we should leave before these idiots think to overwhelm us." The Viral Clones nodded and they all held hands. Just as Matt and the gang barged in, there was a bright flash and all seven of them disappeared.

It was a bit later and the whole gang was together in the North Star's small briefing room. Matt had every crewman out and armed with dehydrators to try and find the wayward clones and now he and Chris, as the only witnesses to the escape, were trying to convince the others. "…I'm telling you, they went poof… just like that," said Matt, yawning from exhausting. "How can that be?" asked Draco, "That's not standard Viral Clone power." "Because they're not standard Viral Clones," said Chip, "I've cross-referenced the ones we've captured and the two you saw breaking them out. Apparently, they were an earlier attempt at combining the seven deadly sins with Viral Clones. They're much different from regular Viral Clones, hence their odd behavior." Matt sighed, "Great… It was only a matter of time before something magical arrived to try and take my head off."

Chris was interested though. "You didn't see how to beat them, did you? These guys are the last things Kauai needs," he said as Matt ranted incoherently until Morph whacked him on the head. "Well, they were noted to be harder to control than the other Viral Clones. Once the Shadow Clone project started, they were reclassified to standard clones and put in that satellite. I think they have the same weaknesses as their original counterparts. To fight their sin-based powers, it would probably take a virtuous nature and strong willpower." Everybody looked at each other. Techo finally said, "We're royally screwed."

Matt calmly cuffed Techo on the back of the head. "How hard can they be?" We've handled worse… I beat V-627," he said, only to have Chris add under his breath, "Yeah, after the clone almost took your arm off." "Do not scoff the seven deadly sins," said Draco with a stern voice, "They are known to be the roots of many great evils. Besides, they can be quite incapacitating."

Matt shrugged. "That's what people said about the Doom Weapons and who took them out? I believe it was us," he said cockily. "They're not to be underestimated either, we got lucky that time. I think it might have been also because they weren't in their true forms." "Come again?" said Matt. "Well, from what I've heard, the method of dimensional traveling in their world sometimes alters the appearance of the one going through. That's probably the same for the Walking Blades."

Matt nodded, remembering what Draco was saying. Not even the NSC had worked out how to stop the transforming affects of dimensional reality shields yet. "So… we just sit here and just wait to get wasted? I say we go kick their butts." "I never said that," said Chip, "I'm just saying we don't want to underestimate them." Matt nodded. "Good… Let's go shoe some plasma up their patookies," he said. Techo muttered, "Subtle Lynch, real subtle."

In an empty house in town, the clones sat in council. "Okay, what now?" said V-Lax, "I've been watching that human, Matt, all day. He'll be after us in a heartbeat." "As well as the rest of his crew," said V-Manners. "Let them come," said V-Checkers, "We can easily overwhelm them with our powers. That would show that we are no 'standard Viral Clones'." "But what about Silvia and NegaMorph?" asked V-Frenchfry. "I can handle Silvia," said V-Hunkahunka, "but NegaMorph's going to be hard." "We'll incapacitate him somehow," said V-Checkers, "Let's deal with the others first." "If we can incapacitate 'em quick, we could use their ship to escape," said V-Slick, "and it's bound to be worth something." "And we could cause a lot of chaos on different planets with it," said V-Spats. This met with obvious approval from the other clones. V-Checker simply smiled and said to himself, "That human has no idea what he's in for."

Back at the ship, Matt was trying to get the rest of the crew, but V-Lax had zapped the com on his way out. "Guess we're on our own," he said. As they walked outside, Matt asked Chip, "By the way, do you happen to know which clone has which sin power?" "I'm not quite sure, but if we look back on their behavior last time, I think we can figure it out." Matt's wristcomp immediately wailed the second he activated the clone tracker. In front of them was V-Frenchfry. Matt, the first to see him, ignited a plasma orb and threw it as a warning shot over the clone's head. "The next one goes down your throat, surrender," he said, not in the mood for niceties. "Why would you throw things at me?" said V-Frenchfry, "when I came to give you a feast." He spun around and somehow created a stack of pizzas that went several feet into the air. "Bon appetite," he said and ran off. Matt, whose A-001 status allowed him to resist, just started before throwing the plasma orb futilely after the fleeing experiment clone. Chris and Techo had also had anti-mind control flash training, but Morph, however, wasn't so resistant and dove on the pizzas like Stitch with coconut cake. "Huh, a tower of pizza," said Chris. "A leaning tower of pizza," corrected Techo. "A falling tower of pizza," corrected Matt. The crash was surprisingly loud and the pizza trail went in the same direction that V-Frenchfry went. Matt snapped out of the stare first with a cry of "LET'S GET HIM!" before drawing his ion staff and tearing off in pursuit, followed by the gang. Except for Morph, who looked hungrily at the pizzas.

Draco and Chip were in the back of the group and were currently discussing the situation. "So, have any idea which clone has which sin?" asked Draco. "I believe so," said Chip, "It's obvious that Frenchfry has gluttony, Lax has sloth, Spats has anger, Hunkahunka has lust, and Slick has greed." Matt stopped suddenly, head cocked as he listened. "What's that noise?" he asked. Draco and Chip looked behind them and saw what looked like a giant white ball of rubber rolling towards them. Then Morph's face briefly came into view before rolling out of sight. "Holy mammoth," said Chip. "RUN!" yelled Draco. The two of them quickly ran to the front of the group yelling, "Run for you lives!" Matt also saw the ball and dived out of the way as the rest of the gang fled in various directions.

After a few minutes, he peered out to see one of the clones, V-Slick, in front of him. "Oh good, someone to vent on," he said evilly. "Oh, you don't wanna do that," said V-Slick, "If you just listen to me for a couple of minutes, you'll find that you won't be able to snub the offer I got." Matt glared and readied a plasma ball, for once listening to the voice that was advising not to listen, sadly it came a little late. A minute later, he was wondering why he was now weaponless. "Always glad to help another customer," said V-Slick as he ran off. For a second, Matt wondered why V-Slick was carrying clothes. Then he looked down to see that the only stitch of clothing he had left was the inhibtor, and the clothing function on it was missing. Fortunately, V-Slick left a barrel with straps on the top to provide Matt some decency. Matt glared and pulled out a spare out (I am not revealing from where) and incinerated the barrel. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" he screamed, making the clone in the distance hesitate, as he then met an unexploded Matt holding a ball of high-grade napalm plasma. V-Slick reached into Matt's pants and pulled out his glasses. He put them on and said, "You wouldn't a clone wearing glasses, would you?" Matt melted the glasses with a gesture, which was all the answer the clone got before several plasma orbs knocked him back 10 feet into a tree hard enough to splinter it. "Anything to say?" said Matt angrily as he advanced, "like where my friends are?"

Meanwhile, Draco and Chip were busy looking for the others. "I hope they're alright," said Draco, "those clones are nasty." "Especially Viral Manners and Viral Checkers," said Chip. "How's come?" "Because they have the sins of envy and pride, respectively. I figured that out because V-Manners played with Victoria's jealousy and V-Checkers apparently inflated NegaMorph's ego enough to attack us." As if on cue, V-Checkers stepped out in front of them while V-Manners stepped out behind them. "Oh boy," said Draco. V-Checkers smiled and said, "Have you met our friend. He has the anger power." On cue, two zaps hit Draco and Chip from the side and V-Spats came out, grinning evilly. "I should have seen this coming," said Chip. "With that big eye, you should have," said Draco. "What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Chip. "Then again, it probably wouldn't have very good depth-perception." "I have great depth-perception!" yelled Chip, "At least I don't have eyes on the sides of my head!" "They're close enough to the front to allow me see forward!" snapped Draco. V-Spats was impressed, he didn't expect that strong a reaction.

At Silvia's room, the aforementioned hybrid was sending her report to the emperor when there was a knock at the room door. "Get that, NegaMorph. I'm busy," she said. NegaMorph stretched out his mechanical tentacle-arm and opened the door. Chris was standing in the hallway, looking slightly nervous. "Um, is this a bad time?" he said, "It's just that there's this group of Viral Clones." At the same time, a familiar clone flew over the two's head. "Like that one?" said NegaMorph glumly. The two ran after the clone as it flew into Silvia's room. There was an "Ow, what the-" and Silvia stopped as she saw Chris. "I think I love you," she said. NegaMorph and Chris looked at each other and Chris said, "Well this is awkward. Is it me or did the pher0mones in the air just thicken? And where's that sultry sax music coming from?" "Ooh, it's so hot in here," said Silvia as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Whoa, whoa," said Chris, "can't we take this slow?" "But I just can't wait," crooned Silvia and she pinned Chris against the wall. Chris tried to keep his head away from Silvia's kissy face with all his might. "A little help here?" he said. "Why?" said NegaMorph, "I thought you wanted her." "Well not like this," said Chris. "I better go find that clone and neutralize it," said NegaMorph as he headed towards the door. "What am I supposed to do?" protested Chris. "Keep off the bed," said NegaMorph as he headed out.

"Alone at last," said Silvia, "Now where were we?" Chris felt rather uncomfortable with Silvia's hands running down his chest like that. "Can't we just cuddle?" he said. "What's the matter, tiger? Never been with a woman before?" said Silvia as she tossed her hair. "It's not that, it's just- Wait. Tiger?" A blast shot from the windowsill and knocked Silvia off of Chris and out cold. "Phew… thank God. Thanks, dude?" he said, spotting another of the clones with a nasty-looking blaster. "Oh crap, this is NOT my day," he muttered before he was stunned too.

NegaMorph stood outside the hotel for a minute. His twin ears twitched as he listened carefully. "Good, they've managed to quiet down," he said. His tail twitched as he scanned the area for Viral Clones. "Chris had better not take advantage of Silvia's condition, if he knows what's good for him," he muttered. His tail leaded him to what appeared to be Viral Slick, hanging from a tree upside down. He was covered in various plasma burns and looked happy to see NegaMorph, a unique situation in itself. "Boy, am I glad to see you, partner," he said, "If y'all could do me a favor and untie me, I'd be mighty appreciative." NegaMorph flexed his claws idly and said, "I could do that, or I could assimilate you and get your powers." "But, but I know where the competition is," said V-Slick desperately, having heard of Nega's trick. "What competition?" said NegaMorph. "My partners got those other clone hunters all bundled up. I could lead straight to them. Just let me down first." NegaMorph considered it and said, "Okay, I'd win either way."

Meanwhile, Matt was sitting in a bush, watching for the other clones and wishing he'd gotten V-Slick to give back his guns. "If I go there alone, I'm dead. And the rest of my crew are spread out all over the place, they'd never get there in time. Suddenly he heard something rustle and he quickly hid behind a bush. V-Slick ran by, chucking to himself, "That gullible blob. One of the most important things a salesman knows is how to ditch an irate customer. Better get on back to the others." Matt watched him go and thought, 'Well, this is convenient. Follow the leader.' Matt stealthily followed along behind V-Slick, not noticing a shadow was following HIM as well. Finally, he spotted V-Checkers and the other sin clones and dived into the undergrowth and settled down to watch and listen.

"Let's see, who's all that's missing?" said V-Checkers. "We still need to find Master Lynch and NegaMorph, sir," said V-Manners. "That shouldn't be too hard," said V-Lax, "if they're anything like the others." Matt noticed that they had the others tied up, except Morph, who was too big to tie up but couldn't move anyways. "Crap, I'll need a mech-tank to get in there," Matt muttered to himself as the shadow behind him solidified into NegaMorph. "Looks like they affected everybody," said Matt, "Judging by the way they're shouting at each other through their gags, I'd say V-Spats got Draco and Chip. But why is Silvia snuggling Chris?" "Because V-Hunkahunka got her," said NegaMorph. Matt almost had a heart attack then and there. He spun on NegaMorph and lunged at him, snarling, "Why you little…" and began to choke Nega. The others could see Matt and NegaMorph from where they were sitting. They chuckled a bit at Matt throttling NegaMorph. Fortunately, the Viral Clones ignored them. "We'll send a message to Emperor Hamsterviel that we've caught we've caught those pesky hunters," said V-Checkers, "That would show him that we're not common Viral Clones to be assimilated." Matt was finally dragged off, barely. "Let me go so I vaporize you," said Matt angrily. "Be quiet," hissed NegaMorph, "You wanted to be bloated up, made lazy, or have your hormones overcharged like the others?" "I won't give them the chance. I'll kill them all," said Matt, his inhibitor flickering a bit from low charge. NegaMorph's eye turned slightly red, "You will do no such thing. If you think carefully, you'd realize this is a delicate situation. I suggest you control your anger before they control it for you." Matt took a few breaths and said, "You're right, sorry, any ideas? If we go in, they'll probably kill the others."

"They're pretty weak in terms of combat. I think if we took them by surprise, we'll be able to overpower them," said NegaMorph. Matt nodded before saying, "What do you have in mind? I'm low on internal plasma and all my guns are past those guys." "Nothing like that's necessary," said NegaMorph, "A hard whack on the head should do the trick." Matt nodded and picked up a sizeable rock. "This ought to do it," he said and lobbed it at the back of V-Lax's head. "What was that?" said V-Spats. Suddenly, Matt jumped out of the bushes and whacked him between the eyes with a big stick. Then he used said stick to bat V-Frenchfry and V-Slick into a tree. "HOME RUN!" he yelled, high on success before blasting the ground in front of V-Lax. "Not a chance, creepy," said Matt before turning towards the last of them. "Your turn," he said happily. "Oh dear, what dreadful behavior," said V-Manners. He waved his finger and some shining dust came out of it and covered Matt. Matt sneezed and then glared evilly. "You do know there's two of us in here," said V-627, "Long time no see, V-Manners." V-627/Matt powered up an orb to incinerate V-Manners. "Any last words?" V-Manners shrugged, "Behind you?" Matt/V-627 laughed out loud. "That has got to be the oldest…" he began until a second rock hit him from behind and knocked him clean out. V-Checkers had jumped onto Stitch's head and was controlling him like a puppet. "Stupid fool talks too much. Let's just kill the pest and be done with it," he said from atop Stitch's head.

NegaMorph, who was watching from the bushes, slapped his forehead and said, "That's it! I've had all I can stand and I can't stand any more." He leaped from the bushes and into the clearing. Before the Viral Clones could look, NegaMorph said, "I'm gonna take of all of you, right now!" Then he opened the mouth on his stomach and started sucking them towards him.

(Author's note: I'm sure some of you are wondering how NegaMorph can open his stomach-mouth while he's wearing a coat. Well, I should remind you that his coat and hat are made out of shadows. If that's not a good enough explanation, NegaMorph's coat opens like other coats would open. The major difference is that he has two flaps to accommodate the N-shape. These flaps are held shut by simple magnetic buttons, which can easily be opened and closed.)

The Viral Clones were drawn towards NegaMorph's maw by an inescapable gravity-like force. Curiously, it didn't affect anyone or anything else. One by one, they were each sucked into his inner darkness. Matt came round just in time to see V-Checkers, the last of the clones, fly off Stitch's head and into NegaMorph's stomach mouth. "Oh, that's just gross," he said dizzily. "Is everyone back to normal?" asked NegaMorph. Matt looked over at the prisoners and saw that Morph was still bloated, Draco and Chip were still arguing, and Chris was still trying to get Silvia off of him. "I'll take that as a no." Matt remembered one of the cures, the one for Spats. "Allow me," said V-627 and grabbed Draco and Chip by the neck, or in Chip's case, by the arm "Count to ten or die," he said. "Subtle," said Matt.

"It's going to take more than that," said NegaMorph, "It's deadly sin-powered. There's one sure-fire way of calling it off, but I'm going to get such a migraine from it." "You better do it or you'll get a migraine from me," said Matt. NegaMorph's large eye's pupil started flashing multiple colors. Then Matt saw, or thought he saw, something drain out of the others and into NegaMorph's eye. "Cool," he said and then looked shocked when NegaMorph, one of the hardiest tough guys he'd ever had the bad luck of being the enemy of, collapse to his knees. "Hey, you good?" he asked as the others came to their senses, first confirmed when Silvia shrieked and punched Chris clear across the clearing. "Ugh, I'm supposed to inflict sin power, not draw it in," groaned NegaMorph, "It takes a lot out of me to do so. Not to mention a couple days to digest those clones the hard way."

Silvia was looking around in confusion. "What am I doing here," she asked. "The real question should be, why are you showing off your bra?" said Matt. Silvia looked down and quickly covered her chest, her face a bright red under the fur. "If you ever tell anyone about this," she hissed. Chris got up dizzily, "Don't worry, I don't wanna think about this ever again." Matt smirked, filing the memory away for possible blackmail in the future and just to add insult to injury said, "Ok, sis," and regretted it when a lightning bolt chargrilled him, "…ow."

"Boy, was that a hassle," said Chip as he untied Draco. "Believe it or not, I think we owe our thanks to NegaMorph," said Lilo. A faint 'thump' caught there attention. NegaMorph had collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. "You know… any other day, I'd take the chance to arrest them both, but not this time," said Matt, looking at the half-naked Silvia and the sleeping NegaMorph. Silvia just grabbed NegaMorph and went off. "Well, those sin clones are gone, I think this is time to celebrate," said Draco. "I'm way ahead of you," said Morph, "I found this bowl of chili V-Frenchfry left behind." "You sure that's safe to eat?" asked Matt. "Ah, what could happen?" Morph ate a spoonful and a second later, his tail swelled up to the same size he was when he was bloated. "Everybody leave. I'm going to break wind. NOW!" Everyone immediately ran away as fast as they can from what became to be known in the papers as 'the worst stink-bomb used on the island, which rendered the forest inhabitable for three days.

* * *

Finally, the last chapter. This one took a real long time for me to do. But I definitely think it was worth it. If anyone figured out the connection between the clones earlier, kudos for them. I'm going to be starting the next story very soon. This will be made up of multiple parts, but not like this one. There will be just three parts and a three-chapter maximum for each part. So keep an eye out for it and please review.


End file.
